


I put a spell on you

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, College AU, Coming Out, Dancer Maggie Sawyer, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Sort Of, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Lena Luthor is tired of her roommate and best friend Alex moping around in her room while she's questioning her sexuality. Best way to help Alex figure things out? Bring her to the dance club where Maggie Sawyer works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a silly idea that became a hot silly idea (at least to me), I don't even have excuses or explanations. I wasn't sure if I should post this as a one shot or multi chapters but I really wanted to get this out and have your opinions. So, just enjoy and drop comments if you liked it ;)

Alex was waiting outside a dark blue brick building, the bright turquoise and pink neon sign flashing the word _Magic_ at her. She exhaled heavily, putting her sweaty hands into the pocket of her jeans after wiping them on her black and grey plaid shirt. Her heart was pounding against her ribs as she kicked the wall in front of her, hoping it would lower the tension.

''You look like an admonished child waiting for it punishment.'' a cool voice said from behind her.

Alex turned around and rolled her eyes at her dorm mate and best friend, Lena Luthor. The young woman didn't look like a typical college girl dressed in a fit black dress. She actually looked ready to take over her family business. The older girl tried not to feel underdress with her black boot and leather jacket.

''You practically forced me to come here.'' the redhead grumbled. ''What is this place actually?''

It was Lena's turn to roll her eyes as she grabbed Alex's hand, tugging her toward the building entrance.

''This, darling, is what you need to answer your latest existential crisis question.'' Lena announced, lifting a perfect eyebrow.

Her best friend looked half-terrified, half-curious. Lena sighed, putting her hand on Alex's shoulder.

''It's been more than a month since you encountered that pretty lady and kissed her. You've been locking yourself in our dorm and I won't have any of it. You need to go out there and experience a little. You only live once, sweetheart.''

Alex rolled her eyes so hard she almost saw what her brain looked like.

''You did not just yolo me Lena, I thought you had more class than that.'' the older Danvers sibling complained.

''Fine. Sam and I want some alone time, but I really want you to enjoy your youth and freedom, Lex. You've been working so hard these past years, you deserve some romance. Or at least a night filled with amazing sex. Which you haven't had in a long time from what you've told me.''

The redhead groaned, not liking to recall all the parties she attended during her first year of college. After leaving the Danvers household and Kara to her last year of high school, Alex had felt relieved, the weight of the world on her shoulders resolved. She had went a little crazy, making out with guys while she was drunk, trying to feel something. Truth was, she had never felt lonelier.

At the start of her sophomore year, Lena became her roommate. They hadn't really talked until one night, both were walking home when a man tried to attack Lena. Alex had immediately jumped on him but hadn't planned for the perp to have a knife. Thankfully, Lena always carried a taser with her and had attacked first. Both girls had ran home and became fast and close friends.

''Okay, so what is this place, Lee?'' Alex asked once more as Lena leaned over the guard's ear at the entrance.

The tall man with kind brown eyes smiled down at them gently and nodded, letting them pass. Lena patted the guard's chest with a grin.

''Thanks James, I'll own you one.'' the girl in the red heels said in a sultry tone. ''Okay, this, Lex is a special club. There's a whole community here and all is welcome. This is a safe place with no shame or judgement.''

The loud music and the scent of fake smoke hit Alex's senses. She looked around like a kid in a candy shop, fascinated by the red dimmed light and the fifty or so black chairs all pointing toward a stage. There were a lot of women, all types, hollering with drinks and money in their hands.

''Cat Grant opened this place a few years ago.'' Lena informed her, almost yelling in her ear. ''There's a few girls from college working here actually.''  
Alex walked blindly through the chairs, Lena guiding her effortlessly. They sat down, not too close to the stage, managing to have a good view. The redhead gulped, curling her fingers around her best friend's bicep.

''Please tell me you did not bring me to a strip club.'' Alex hissed as Lena threw her head back, laughing.

The green eyes woman turned toward her, winking and shrugging. Alex blinked at her, regretting asking.

''Oh darling, this is much better than strippers.'' the young Luthor told her casually with a glint in her eyes.

The black-haired girl lifted her hand and a waiter magically appeared by her side, giving her a glass of champagne.

''My friend will take something stronger. Whiskey? On the rocks.'' Lena commanded, her Irish accent pushing through.

The music changed and the crowd roared. Alex looked at the dark blue velvet curtains and was almost afraid for them to open. She could have sworn she heard a woman backstage yell 'Make them wet' when a snarky voice broke through the speakers.

''Hello ladies and folks, here's Leslie for another magical night. Things will get hot but do not worry, our firefighters will come later to keep all of you safe.'' Alex turned her head toward a blond girl behind a mic, winking at some girls close to her ''As for now, lucky gals, here's the well-loved Fantastic 4.''

Alex snorted at the corky name. She sneaked a glance at her best friend, her back straightening itself, her legs crossed, her red lips grazing her glass of champagne. The redhead wondered why she was questioning her sexuality just now when she had been friends with a literal goddess. Well, she knew why, she considered Lena family, like a second adopted little sister. Even if her green eyed friend was so smart and mature, it sometimes felt like she was the older out of the two. She still remembered the night, Lee had confided in her about her brother and had timidly asked her if it was alright for her to call her Lex. The girl had explained that with time, Alex became that protective sibling that Alexander Luthor once used to be. The older Danvers sister had been touched and was missing her sister deeply so she had happily said yes.

The college girl's attention was drawn back toward the stage as the curtains flew open. A hard-slow beat was pumping through the room as four girls emerged on the platform, smirk in place. They were all wearing camouflage pants and black sport bras along with black suspenders. They all carried batons in their hands.

''The one to the left is Vasquez,'' Lena informed her, pointing to a small cute woman sporting a pixie cut and a giant grin. ''She's the oldest, just finished college and her day job as something to do with data processing I think.''

Alex looked to the girl beside Vasquez who dramatically wet her lips, slowly humping her baton. Her green eyes were scanning the crowd, not quite looking for someone in particular.

''That's Lucy. I think you have her in a few classes. She's a little shit, but those four girls all are really.''

Alex felt a twist in her stomach when the girl with long brown hair and darker skin grabbed her attention. She was on her knees, sliding gracefully toward the edge of the stage, her abs twisting under the red light. Alex squeezed her legs together, grateful when the waiter came back with her glass of whiskey.

''That's Maggie Sawyer.'' Lena told her as Alex choked on her drink ''She's amazing that one. Always generous with the crowd.''

Her friend looked at her with amusement in her eyes, her lips twisting into a smirk.

''You brought me here when you knew my crush was working here?'' Alex snarled between her teeth, starting to get up from her chair.

Lena sat her back down and the movement was caught by Maggie herself who smiled at her. Alex looked around her, wondering if she had imagined it. The last girl on the scene was blond and athletic, waving her baton around her expertly.

''Relax, Lex. I just thought you could get a closer look and confirmed things from there. I mean you just admitted you had a crush on her. That's progress.'' Lena teased her while Alex briefly glared at her. ''Oh and that's Sara Lance, by the way. Not that you would care since you can't take your eyes off of Maggie.''

Alex ignored the comment, mesmerized by the girls starting their choreography. They all wore heavy boots and used them properly, kicking the floor rhythmically along with their batons. They incorporated some gumboot movements, the sound resonating in Alex's stomach when the dancers shifted as the music did, bending slightly backward, twisting their upper bodies in languid moves.

The redhead kept looking at Maggie as she slid down to the floor before jumping on her feet, her strong arms on display. The brunette dropped on her knees once more, forever moving to the beat, her hand slipping past her abs into in her pants. Alex's breath itched, her own hands grabbing her chair, wishing they were on Maggie's body instead. She shook her head, feeling like a perv as Lena brought her out of her daze, cheering loudly as Sara did a backflip against the metal beam.

The dancers did a last bit of hip hop sequence before the music stopped in a loud bang, all four young women jumping off the stage in a compromising position with a girl in the crowd. And the music started again, soft piano joining a much slower and sensual beat. Maggie lifted her head and twirled around the girl in the chair, leaving her, the trace of her hand on her arms probably still making the client's head spin.

Alex's eyes got wide as Maggie marched toward her, still dancing, still smirking. From up close, the redhead could see the sweat shining off the small woman's chest. Maggie straddled her, her thighs barely touching hers, her fingers holding barely onto the back of Alex's chair. The older Danvers sister gulped, not knowing where to look as she wanted to see everything but wasn't sure if she should. Maggie leaned toward her ear, her nose trailing up her cheek.

''Come on, gorgeous, I bet you want to touch me.''

Alex wasn't prepared for her raspy voice and was even less prepared when Maggie took her hand, putting it on her abs. The taller girl closed her eyes, struggling to breathe as her fingers tingled with a beat of their own. The skin beneath hers was hot and soft and Alex surprised herself for wanting her tongue to be there instead.

The redhead was startled as Maggie pulled back and blinked as the dancer accepted a couple of bills from Lena, winking at her. For a small moment, Alex felt humiliated for forgetting that this was Maggie's job. She didn't actually want her and now apparently, Lena was paying her for a dance. Alex gritted her teeth, refusing to feel...what exactly? Jealousy? Now that was just ridiculous. Wait, no, Lena wouldn't do that. Unless the dance wasn't for herself but for... _fuck_.

Maggie twirled around Alex once more, going behind her back, pushing her long auburn locks away from her neck, the brunette grazing her lips up her skin.

''You know, we could do this right here on the stage,'' Maggie whispered, slipping her hands beneath hers, lifting her arms ''or, you could come with me and we could be alone.''

Alex froze. Her body was so rigid, she didn't know if she'd be able to get up off the chair. Maggie noticed and pulled back, coming back in front of her. She bent down and pushed Alex's legs open, kneeling there between them. Her shining brown eyes were looking for hers and the college girl couldn't help but stare, her heart beating louder than the music. Maggie tipped her head and shouted just loud enough for her to hear her.

''I don't have to do anything you don't want to. It'll just be fun, trust me. But it's up to you.'' Maggie told sweetly, her smile understanding.

Alex couldn't find any strength in her to resist the brunette. She nodded briefly and Maggie grinned at her happily, lifting her up from the chair. Alex yelped out of surprise, her hands landing on the dancer's muscular shoulders. She looked around, noticing the other dancers carrying their own client toward a seclude room.

Maggie's hands were burning beneath her thighs. Alex prayed that the smaller woman didn't feel how much her body was reacting to her. The other girl was surprisingly careful as she moved between the chairs and down the hallway, people's enthusiasm slowly fading as Maggie lead them into a clean small lounge room. She put her down on the red leather couch as a soft music covered Alex's shaky breathing.

The Latina dancer pulled her closer by her knees, her face hovering her legs, then her center and her stomach. Alex felt like she was slowly combusting, feeling hot under her jacket. The redhead lifted a foot, landing it in the smaller woman's lap, stopping her movement.

''Wait, stop. I don't...I don't know if I...'' Alex rambled as Maggie laughed gently, quietly, her hands massaging the outstretched leg.

"Why? You don't think I'm hot?'' the brunette asked with a smirk on her lips, looking down at her own body.

Alex's eye followed hers, noting the hard muscles, the soft curve of her hips, the six-pack and the veins on her hands. She trailed her hooded eyes back to Maggie's face, her long beautiful hair framing it, the stars in her chocolate’s pupils making Alex's heart beat faster, her long eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. The tall girl could spot a few freckles on her jaw and nose.

"I think you're beautiful.'' Alex whispered truthfully.

Maggie arched her eyebrows in surprise, a wide smile making her dimples pop. Alex bit her lips at the sight, her fingers halfway up, dying to touch them.

''You're sweet.'' Maggie said, pushing strands of auburn hair away from her face.

Alex looked down and blushed as the other girl stood up, straddling her lap. She lifted her hands up, not knowing where to put them. Her whole body was on fire as the weight of Maggie's on her seemed unsettlingly perfect. She couldn't breathe but she didn't mind.

''I wasn't trying to be." Alex admitted lowly.

Maggie caught her wrists, her digits playing with hers, her palms against the back of the redhead's hands. She interlaced their fingers, her thumb rubbing her skin. Maggie smiled at the college girl's shyness and softness.

"You're something else.'' the dancer confessed, rolling her hips, hoping to get a reaction out of the whiskey eyed girl.

Alex hissed and managed to stop the curse from crossing her mouth, her hands squeezing Maggie's. She blinked up at her, then down at her full kissable lips.

''Do you remember me?'' Alex breathed out.

The young woman on her lap inhaled and shook her head with a soft smile.

"How could I ever forget you, Alex Danvers?" Maggie replied, rolling her hips once more.

The college girl gulped, relieved and look down at their intertwined fingers. She was pretty sure Maggie was supposed to do more than this and actually dance, but she was grateful that the brunette was respecting her boundaries.

"That night," Alex recalled "you didn't take advantage of me when I was beyond tipsy. We danced and kissed. It was so intense and maddening but you pulled back, told me that it wouldn't happen like this and drove me home." Alex nodded, still not believing what a gentlewoman Maggie had been "And that kiss...felt more real than anything I ever felt before...with boys. It also felt like a dream."

Maggie listened to Alex, her words making her shiver. She licked her lips, wishing to kiss her again but refrained herself, to be there for Alex. It was more important.

"It was real. You're real." the Latina reassured Alex "And you deserve a real full happy life."

Alex felt her heart fluttered. How could this stranger have such a hold on her already? She opened her mouth, not even sure of what would come out of it.

"You want to have dinner with me?" Alex spurted out, before laughing at herself shortly "I'm sorry, I...I mean, nothing fancy, I saw a burger joint on my way here. Or I know a great tapas place and a pinball bar...''

"I can't." Maggie cut off her rambling with a wince.

The redhead arched an eyebrow, feeling a brick in her throat, making it hard to swallow.

"Oh, I...it's okay I get it.'' Alex nodded, starting to move from under the dancer.

Maggie put her hands on her shoulders, getting her fingers stuck between the auburn's hair. She twirled them around her knuckles.

"I just can't date clients" the small woman rushed to explain "It's against the rules."

Alex felt stupid for how fast the initial rejection had affected her. God, how could she do this? Being a...being gay and putting herself out there? It was terrifying.

"It’s a stupid rule." Alex muttered, playing with the dancer's suspender. ''It’s the first time I have ever been here.''

Maggie laughed softly, putting her hand on Alex's mouth, sobering up at the feeling of the tall girl's lips under her skin. She wanted to feel them on hers again.

"Don't pout." the Latina frowned "You're making this harder. You're hot and you're cute but I have to say no.''

Alex blushed at the compliments before rolling her eyes and grumbled as the song came to an end. She regretted not taking advantage of the time she had with Maggie. Her hands fell on the camouflage's pants, toying with the cargo pocket. Since when cargo pants were sexy? Since Maggie Sawyer wore and danced in them, Alex thought.

"Fine." the redhead conceded "Is being friends allowed?"

Maggie bit her lips and Alex wondered how she'll manage to be friends with Maggie Sawyer and keep her hands off of her when she was looking at her like that.

"Sure." Maggie answered with a grin.

 

Alex was walking back toward Lena, feeling strange as if she was standing on a cloud. The music seemed louder, making her heart pound, the light seemed harsher, blinding her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She felt like dancing, like running to her dorm and jump on her bed for a couple of minutes. She felt like a kid again and didn't remember the last time she felt this way. This happy.

It was like something had cleared up in her head and in her heart. Her body was still trembling from the unknown adrenaline, feeling drained and alive at the same time. The undeniable truth she had tried so hard to hide for so long was finally seeing the day and Alex had never felt more terrified and relieved in her life.

And ok, for now she was going to be friends with Maggie and maybe she would have liked to kiss her again, she'd _love_ it actually and was surprised with how much she wanted to feel the brunette against her again, but right now, it was enough. This whole thing was scary enough and maybe she should take it slowly. Though, Alex Danvers was never one to do things slowly or carefully. She was all in, she was give or take, she was ride or die. She only hoped one day Maggie would think she was worth a shot.

Alex sat down beside Lena, avoiding her amused eyes and raised glass of champagne. The auburn-haired girl cleared her throat, reaching out for her empty drink just to keep her hands busy. She almost jumped away when she felt her best friend's perfectly manicured fingers on her knee.

''You got shaky legs, Lex. How turned on are you?''

Alex turned to glare at her dorm mate.

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you, Luthor.'' the girl hissed in her friend's ear.

Lena simply smirked, emptying her glass, throwing her head back.

''Kill me or name your first child after me, darling?'' Lena retorted with an arched eyebrow.

The other girl grumbled, shaking her head and crossing her legs together.

"Seriously, Alex, how did it go?" Lena asked sincerely, seeing her best friend's torment.

The Danvers young woman looked around the crowd, noticing the confidence in these women, the want in their eyes, the pride in their smile. Alex sighed, wishing she could just be like them already. She was too impatient, she knew it. In the last month, she had hated the questioning, the fear, the feeling she was losing control of who she was. But tonight, she had been confronted to a new reality that could be hers. That was hers. She just didn't know if she was ready yet.

''I'm trying to make sense of it all. It's all so complicated.'' Alex confessed, waving her hand around.

Both girls ignored the slow beat as a lone dancer entered the stage, performing a solo, dressed in a pantsuit, white see through tank top, a black tie and a black hat. The black-haired woman leaned close to her friend's ear.

"It doesn't have to be." she told her.

Alex exhaled slowly, grateful that the music was loud enough to cover their words and low enough to allow them to hear each other. She guessed that maybe they should talk about this back at their dorm, but Alex knew the quietness of their room would break the sudden bravery she felt.

"I know. But you and me, Lena, we want to be scientists you know, so when there's a question or an equation, we _have_ to figure it out. We have to understand the why's and the how's." Alex reasoned.

Lena turned her body towards her friend, giving her undivided attention.

"But sweetie, sexuality isn't an equation. It isn't math." she replied softly and slowly.

Alex sighed and shook her head frustratingly. Her mind was half there with Lena and half lost in her past.

"Math, I can get.'' she declared, a hand in front of her "This, this...is...not something that I thought I had to think about."

The brown-eyed girl couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman on the stage that kept shifting from being stiff and smooth. The muscles in the dancer's body was fascinating her in a way guys rarely did. She did notice them, the abs, the large shoulders and squared jaw, but the attraction...had been...dull. Always. Or at least forced, recalling the posters her sister had put up on the walls of their shared bedroom. But Alex could only now swallow as she saw the woman's breasts through her shirt under the bright light, the already warm pool in her core making waves.

"And now that you do? Have you felt like this before?" Lena questioned in a light tone, making sure her friend knew she wasn't pressuring her or judging her.

Alex touched briefly her lips with her fingertips, thinking back of Maggie's mouth on her. Of her weight on her. Her scent. Her touch.

"Not like this. Not this strongly." Alex admitted "I mean, I'm up all-night thinking about it and if I'm being honest, I realize...maybe I've had thoughts like this before. I had this best friend in high school, Vicky Donahue.''

''You had a best friend before me, Lex? I'm shocked.'' Lena said, pretending to feel betrayed, a hand on her chest.

Alex smiled at her, glad that Lena did her best to alleviate the whole thing.

"Yeah, stop thinking you're so special, Lee." the auburn-haired girl replied, rolling her eyes "Anyway, Vicky and I had a big falling out. But I used to love sleeping over at her house. In her room. In her bed. And I think I felt something then and it scared me you know, because the next thing I know, we're fighting over something so stupid and we just... drifted apart."

Alex shook her head, thinking back of her blue eyed best friend with the golden-brown hair. She licked her lips, remembering the flutter in her stomach, the stupid butterflies as people call them when Vicky used to hold her hand or hide in the nook of her neck because she was scared during horror movie night. She remembered feeling strong and protective. In a way that was so so different from the way she had to take care of Kara.

"I shoved that memory down so deep inside, it's like it never happened." Alex sighed as Lena listened quietly. "I'm remembering stuff like that now. I think I just wasn't ready to see it then. Maybe I needed to be away from home a little."

Lena nodded, a small proud smile adorning her red lips, knowing pretty well the pressure Alex was under back in Midvale. The girls had bonded over that and over many other things.

"So, what about Maggie? What's gonna happen with her?" she asked carefully.

Alex blushed and ducked her head, her fingers playing with a hole in her jeans. She swallowed down the disappointment and the revived hope.

"I might have accidentally asked her out, but she said she can't date clients. Who knows, maybe she just doesn't like me like that..."

"Now, I know for a fact that is bullshit, Lex.'' Lena cut her off "I've come here a couple of times and Sawyer hasn’t looked at any girl the way she looks at you."

Her roommate rolled her eyes, unnecessarily readjusting her leather jacket, thinking that looking seductively at women was a big part of Maggie's job, plain and simple. Surely, there was nothing special about her, she was just Alex. The girl bit her lip, shrugging briefly.

"She called me hot and cute." Alex admitted softly, replaying her conversation with Maggie in her head. "And we're grabbing burgers after her shift."

Lena gasped and laughed at the information, clutching her arm and shaking her out of happiness.

"Shit, Lex! I didn't know you had it in you! Hold up!" Lena yelped, signaling a waiter to bring a bottle of champagne. "We're celebrating!"

Alex laughed and shook her head at her best friend's antics.

"We're going as friends, Lena. Nothing to celebrate here." the girl retorted, her lips forming a sad pout.

A blond waiter with a bright smile came over, pouring the light liquid in two flutes. Alex smiled back at him, the guy's kindness and enthusiasm reminding her of Kara. The older Danvers kid was thinking of calling her sister soon. She had pulled away lately and felt the need to share what's going on.

"Oh, darling, it always starts like that." Lena snickered as the waiter left them to be "You've figured out who you are, you've kissed a girl and asked her out. All that in a span of a month, Lex. So, yes, there's definitely something worth celebrating and that is you, Alexandra Danvers."

Alex blushed and laughed, throwing her head back, giving into the feeling of pure happiness and acceptation. She felt high from it all. From her moment with Maggie, her talk with her friend, the drinks and the half-naked woman on the stage, her tank top long forgotten, her tie swinging between her covered nipples.

"You're a pretty smooth fucking talker, you know that, Luthor?" she snarled, swallowing her own glass before her friend filled it up again.

"Of course, I do, darling. But you know what else is smooth beside me and that amazing dancer?" Lena asked, an eyebrow rising high.

Alex blinked at her, her eyes wide almost in fear as the dancer finished her dance with her pants hanging low and her hat in front of her chest, her strawberry hair falling messily and beautifully over her pale skin.

"Right after her is the number with the firefighters and guess what? Fantastic 4 are a part of it." Lena announced.

Alex Danvers gulped and squeezed her legs together in apprehension. Oh boy, she was in for a treat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to all of you who left comments and kudos. This story sounded good in my head but it was actually hard to write. Specially because I've been a bit depressed lately. I hope some of you enjoy it anyway. I'll probably have more energy and time to write after my much needed vacation. I'm currently writing bits for an Holy update. Just don't know when it'll be up. Okay enough shit chat (see what I did here?), on to the reading!

Maggie pulled up her red suspenders over her white tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror, her black lace bra visible through the thin shirt. Other girls around her were chatting, throwing gummi bears in each other's mouth. Some of them wore lingerie under their outfits and others didn't. Mrs. Grant was kind enough to respect their wishes and choices.

The young Latina bent down, stretching some more and repeating movements of her choreography in the large firefighter pants. She smirked, knowing it would drive the crowd wild. She hoped Alex would enjoy the show. Maggie sighed and shook her head. She couldn't let herself think of the beautiful college student. It didn't matter that she was the first girl that made her head spin in a long time, if not ever, she couldn't break the rules and risk losing her job. No barista job could be close to be as well paid as being a dancer. And she liked her job. She was great at it. 

Sara Lance barged loudly into the locker room, slapping her butt. Maggie kicked her off and rolled her eyes as the blonde girl grinned and leaned on the wall beside the mirror. Sara's smile slowly fell down and the young woman frowned at her friend's sullen face.

"Dude, I thought you'd be on cloud nine right now. You just gave your girl a private dance."

Maggie grumbled, retying her perfectly tied shoelaces.

"First of all, she's not my girl. Second of all, I didn't dance for her. We mostly talk."

Lucy snorted, rejoining her friends, sitting down loudly on a nearby chair.

"Juicy. Did you get to hold her hand too?" Lucy teased sarcastically.

Maggie looked down, brushing invisible dust off her pants, hoping her face wasn't burning like her chest was. Her friends' laughter confirmed she was indeed blushing.

"Damn, Sawyer, I don't remember the last time I saw you blush because of a girl. I hope you asked for her number." Sara told her with a genuine smile.

The dark-haired girl pulled up a chair, sat down with her arms resting against the back and sighed. She had wanted to slap herself when Alex asked her to grab a burger and she told her no. Seeing the rejection and mild embarrassment on her beautiful face had been unbearable.

"Actually, _she_ asked me out but I told her I couldn't date clients. We'll just be friends. Guys, you know it's against the rules." Maggie told them, already bracing herself for the disapprobation.

What she didn't expect was for her best friend Vasquez to slap her lightly on the back of her head. She glared at her and rubbed the spot, surprised and annoyed for being scold like a kid. Vas squatted down in front of Maggie, grabbing the arms of her chair. The Latina had never seen her friend being so serious.

"Marguerita Sawyer, please tell me you did not do that. Please tell me you did not refuse to go out with the girl you've been racking our ears off for months.''

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, pushing Vasquez away. The short-haired girl just laid there on the floor for a moment, rolling her eyes before Lucy helped her girlfriend up.

"I'm not that bad!" the brunette refuted "And I can't risk losing my job. It means too much to me."

Sara grinned and shook her head, her hands resting in the pockets of the firefighter's pants. Her own tank top askew, her perfect six packs showing up.

"I'm telling you, Sawyer, if you don't do anything about Alex Danvers' gay awakening, I fucking will."

Maggie almost broke her neck as she whipped around to look at Sara Lance. Lucy and Vasquez were half wincing, half smirking, taking too much pleasure in the situation.

"Excuse me?!" the Latina growled.

"You heard me. Look, Alex is hot and just figured herself out. You know how much I like to help ladies in need. And you must not like her that much if you didn't jump at the opportunity to go out with her. So, this is okay with you, I'm sure."

This was a test and Maggie knew it. On one hand, she could just admit that she wasn't okay with this and be teased about it forever. But Maggie Sawyer had her pride and apparently assholes friend.

"Have at it, Lance. If you want to risk losing your job over a girl, it's your choice." Maggie replied, downplaying her feelings about this whole thing.

Sara scoffed as Lucy sang the song "Not just any girl" while Vasquez shook her head adamantly, not so quietly telling her she was an idiot. Maggie got up, knowing she was right, but what could she do? Have a sit down with Mrs.Grant to have her blessing to date a client? Maggie never had to ask permission to go out with a girl before and she wouldn't start now. It was best if she'd just forget about Alex and her smooth skin and pink lips and long hair smelling like citrus and...yeah she'd be fine. The door flew opened and Megann, the manager, leaned over the threshold, scanning if every girl was ready. 

"All right, showtime everybody. A bachelorette just came in, her girlfriends want us to do something special for her. The girl is getting married to an accountant and her friends want her to see a girl's body up close for one last time before she ties the knot with her fiancé."

Maggie looked past Sara's smirk and bit her cheek, thinking this was her chance to prove she'll get over this Alex thing in no time.

"I'll do it." the brunette declared with her fingers up.

Vasquez looked at her with wide eyes while Lucy and Sara chuckled in each other's shoulders. All the dancers around the room started cheering, getting themselves in the mood. They eventually all got out, one by one, Maggie following them last, needing the small moment of quiet.

She met up with Winn backstage, the young man talking fast in his headset. Maggie clapped his shoulders with a smile and the boy turned toward her.

"Hey Schott, is the water working?" she asked him as dancers moved past her to take position behind the curtains.

"It does. You know I'd never let my favorite pool shark down.'' Winn replied with a cheeky grin.

Maggie snorted and shook her head.

"Funny you say that. Because the last time we performed this number, it didn't work and I had to improvise and use the water bottle of a client."

Winn laughed as he checked the lighting from his tablet.

"If I remember correctly, she almost passed out and paid extremely well."

The brunette woman caught a bottle from Megann and took a few sips of water, before giving it back. 

"You know me. Always leaving the clients satisfied." Maggie retorted with a wink.

That woman had actually liked it way too much. She had started to come to _Magic_ every week, three nights in a row requesting private dances with her, sending her gifts. Megann and Mrs.Grant had eventually talked some sense into the client and the woman had disappeared from that moment.

"I heard that you left one not so satisfied tonight." Winn commented, bringing her friend back to the present.

"What do you mean by that?" Maggie snapped "You _heard_? I just talked to the girls about...Did you listen into our conversations, Schott?" Maggie asked with a raised threatening finger.

Winn backed out into the wall, his head to the side, already wincing and bracing himself. Maggie frowned at how easy it was to scare him.

"No, I didn't! Ray Terril, the new guy? He served Alex and heard her talk to her friend. That's all I know, I swear!''

Maggie sighed, taking a few steps back, lightly clapping Winn's arm, reassuringly.

"It's alright, Winn. It's not your fault if I'm an idiot. This whole thing sucks." she complained.

The green-eyed friend pursed his lips, scratching the back of his head.

"You could talk to Mrs. Grant? I mean I know she's scary and all but you're one of her best dancers. Surely, she could do an exception."

Maggie waved his suggestion, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't even know Alex that well." she told him.

"Then get to know her before pushing her away" the boy shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

The Latina exhaled and nodded, not knowing what to say to that logic. Maggie just wasn't the kind to ask for things, she usually worked for them, earned them. She hated being at the mercy of anybody. She knew sometimes her pride got her into trouble, but she couldn't help it. When she got kicked out, she lost everything. Her room, her bed, her clothes, her _belongings_ , even that useless rock collection, everything that was hers became faint memories along with her whole family. 

Her confidence and self-love had been broken with her father's words and half-filled suitcase poorly thrown out on her aunt's porch. She had opened it, blinking back tears and finally breaking down at the sight of Emilio, the teddy bear her father had custom made for her. That thing had cost her dad a lot of money. He had worked a few graveyard shifts to offer her this. At the sight of it, Maggie thought the whole kicking out thing was going to be temporary. She had held on to Emilio, the one proof her dad still loved her and had waited and waited for him to come bring her home. But he never did.

She grew up and hid the animal under the sofa bed and build herself back up, slowly, strongly, stubbornly. She took pride in surviving the loss of everything she had and everything she used to be. A kid, a cousin, a softball player, a friend and a daughter. She was none of those things anymore and it was tiring her how much she missed it.  
Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat and chastised herself for rethinking of her past right here, right now when she least expected it. 

"What about you, kid?" Maggie said, clearing her throat "I heard Ray really likes you. You gonna do something about that or you're still trying to convince the doorman to go on a date with you?"

The Latina was proud of herself for bringing herself back on tracks as she heard Jesse's solo coming to an end.

"I know Lucy said James was the straightest as they come but I don't know, I'm getting this vibe from him. He did use to work Upstairs, you know?" Winn argued.

Upstairs was a private section of the club with a poor accurate name but with talented male dancers. A few celebrities actually came here for a VIP treatment. When Maggie had first visited Magic, she had immediately loved how classy and timeless the place looked. It was a safe place for the LGBTQ community to reunite and have fun with their mind at peace. Their security was top notch.

"You do you, Schott. But if James doesn't realize what a catch you are, go for someone that does, okay?" Maggie rushed to say as she climbed the stairs leading to the stage.   
This was the part she loved. Leslie was announcing their arrival, the crowd was cheering as if they were a rock band waiting to be begged for an encore and the dancers were all focused, letting the adrenaline charge their bodies and smirks. Showtime was always the best time.

The blue curtains opened and the lights blinded them for a brief second as the ten dancers stood there, the smoke swallowing up their legs, some of them hiding their faces beneath the firefighters' helmet. The crowd was screaming loud already and this was the moment Maggie Sawyer felt most alive. Felt more seen. 

_Don't run our hearts around_ started to play and Maggie walked forward confidently, the familiarity of the rhythm deepening the swagger in her hips, the pull of her muscles in her arms as they pushed her hair back and lifted her shirt slightly. She knew her dimples were on display as she couldn't help smiling during the intro of their choreography.   
Some dancers were swirling around the metal post installed specifically for this number, their athletic bodies showing off their arms and others were kneeling down towards the drooling women in front row who kept reaching out to touch them.

Maggie fought hard to not look for Alex in the room as she slid to the edge of the stage, Lucy following her close. The two girls danced together for a brief moment, Maggie holding her friend in place as she shook her ass off expertly. She brought her back down and Lucy kneeled in front of the Latina, her wink and grin in place. They held hands as the small brunette slowly swayed back upward, the sudden slow beat guiding her.

"You sure you're okay with this? I can do the bachelorette if you want?" Lucy whispered in her ear as her face turned towards Maggie’s.

She turned the girl so she could face the stage and Lucy kept dancing sensually in front of her.

"I'm fine." Maggie simply replied as she finally looked toward Alex and her friend in the crowd.

The Latina recognized her. It was that kid, Lena Luthor. Maggie had studied her brother's case for one of her class. She had found it inappropriate that the board allowed them to know the inside and out of an attempted murder when the sister of the criminal was studying in the same building, but she guessed they simply didn't care.

The strong beat came back and Maggie saw from the corner of her eye Sara doing her breakdancing bit with another dancer. The women cheered and shouted just as some fire effect started off in the background and around the stage. All the dancers took off their tank tops at the same time, driving people crazy.

Maggie was thankful that she knew the song by heart, barely hearing it under the clients' yells as she climbed on the metal beam, careful to watch her step. She was crawling backward toward a smaller round stage, humping her hips vulgarly for a brief second before letting go and landing loudly, the sound of her boots resonating between the two feet glass surrounding the platform. Maggie smiled at the women waving their hands toward her.

The slower part of the song started as the water poured out of the shower head above her, the fake flames' projection around the stage roaring to stay alive. The brunette mentally thanked Winn for fixing the water as she took her time to kneel on the just enough slippery floor. 

She twisted her upper body and pelvis, her back against the metal beam, her bra now drenched and her erect nipples seeing through. The Latina lifted her arms and grabbed the post, showing off her muscles as she danced slowly, her hips swaying. She finally slid toward the middle of the stage before spinning around, water drops flying off to the glass wall, some of them hitting the clients' faces.

The dancer smirked and kept moving before slowly coming back up with no support, her thighs nearly burning from the added weight of the wet pants as she straightened her back. She twirled her head, her hair splashing the crowd and sticking to her face. Maggie pushed away the strands of wet hair off her brow, her eyes finding the ones she was trying so hard to ignore.

From there, Alex's eyes seemed pitch black, her face serious, her lip between her teeth and her hands clasped together between her crossed legs. God, what Maggie would give to undo it all. To have Alex undone beneath her. The brunette licked her lips, feeling the water, wishing she was tasting Alex instead. 

Maggie was always a bit turned on during the big numbers, from the music blasting through the speakers, the deep bass and the women's attention but right now with Alex's eyes on her, she was about to combust.

The water shut off and the glass wall came down just as Sara jumped off the stage with a flip. Maggie refrained herself from rolling her eyes at the unsafe move. But then, the blonde dancer wore a predatory smile as she danced cockily toward Alex. She reached out to the college girl, grabbing the legs of her chair, noisily bringing her closer.  
Alex's wide eyes were perceptible even from where the Latina stood. The girl seemed scared at first until Sara calmed her down with a dazzling smile, grabbing her hands to put them on her own body. 

Maggie gritted her teeth as she watched her friend dance and rub herself on the girl she liked. The worst part was when Alex's laugh carried loud enough to reach her ears just as Alex got the guts to participate and trail her fingers along Sara's abs. Then, the blonde girl stood up and interlaced her fingers in Alex's hair, forcing her to stay in place as she rolled her hips toward her face. The move was so crude but Alex's shy smile made Maggie's blood go cold as the auburn haired-girl seemed to enjoy the moment. When Sara leaned over her ear to whisper something that made Alex blush, Maggie snapped, her ears burning. The brunette walked off the stage and met Lucy and Vasquez halfway, both girls dancing sensually together.

"You're fine, huh?" Lucy grinned and winked at her before bending and pushing her ass into Vasquez's crotch.

The small group behind the couple catcalled them, spurring Lucy on as she turned and caught her partner by her thighs, lifting her on the clients' table, the women rushing to discard their drinks as the dancers kept moving.

Maggie shook her head, walking to the bachelorette. The girl couldn't be missed. She had long blond hair with a tiara and wore a red satin top with a white streamer strapped across her neckline. The young woman was cute, Maggie guessed, but not really her type as she ignored the clients' loud exuberant friends, keeping her eyes focus on her. She went behind her, causing the blonde to throw her head back with a smile to look up at her.

"What's your name, princess?" Maggie asked, dropping her voice on purpose.

The woman blushed and her friends laughed and cheered at the small interaction.

"Amber." she answered loudly.

The Latina could smell the vodka on the blonde's lips. She kept her grin in place, waving a dancer close to them.

"Alright, Amber, do you mind getting a bit wet?" Maggie whispered in her sultry tone.

The dancer could have sworn she heard the client whine as she fidgeted slightly in her chair. Renee finally approached them and Maggie nodded at her as they both carefully picked Amber off, carrying her to the stage where a red chair stood. Renee and Maggie sat her down and the brunette didn't lose a second, settling herself on her thighs, her wet pants flowing on the client's dark jeans as the crowd roared and laughed, yelling encouragements.

The brunette heard Amber gasped and let herself fall backward, holding onto the blonde's hands that was gripping her waistband and kept rolling her hips. She pulled herself back up, breathing in the young woman's hair. Amber exhaled and actually leaned forward, causing Maggie to roll back on the stage, improvising a few moves. She eventually got closer again, slipping between the client's legs, separating them with her hands. Then, she jumped on the chair, careful to not trip as she pulled her suspenders down and slip off her pants to her knees. She shook her hips and pretended to hump Amber's face, the woman biting her lips as if her life depended on it.

The girl's friends were crying out more than ever, probably breaking their vocal cords. Maggie lifted her eyes off the blonde woman and met Alex's over Sara's shoulder. The Latina forced herself to keep moving from the intensity of the college girl's gaze. They seemed to hold a fierce spark like if something unexpectedly fueled them, burned them. Like a freshly loaded gun.

The music was slow and repetitive, imitating the dancer's heart. She felt like she was stuck in a tunnel with everything else tuning out, only looking forward for the blinding moon, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, her hair seeming to have red streaks under the neon light. Alex's eyes didn't waver and Maggie was too far away to be able to read them anymore.

She looked back down and put her pants back up, letting her legs fall on each side of the chair. With a hand behind Amber's neck and the other slipping the chair from beneath them to throw it away, she laid the blonde woman down on the stage and moved over her, rolling her shoulders, her chest, her hips, slipping down her pants once more.

Maggie couldn't help but seek Alex's eyes. She briefly saw Sara looking back at her with a smirk, impressed by what she was doing. The brunette ignored her and licked her lips as she silently tried to convince Alex to look at her.

The auburn-haired girl finally did just as Maggie crawled over the client's body, rocking her pelvis into Amber's revealing breasts. The bachelorette reached her hands up to touch her and Maggie controlled the woman's hands as long fingers tried to slip past her black boxers. The dancer locked them over Amber's head while still moving. She lifted her head up and nearly lost the beat as she watched Alex standing up and murmuring some excuses to her friend before walking away.

Maggie ignored the way her stomach dropped at the same time the music did in her ears, crawling back to Amber's feet. She grabbed the client's legs and pulled her in her lap. She stood on her hands and made the blonde girl jump against her hip. The Latina still looked out towards the exit door and wished she could go after Alex. But what would she say anyway? Maybe she had outdone herself with this number and it must have suck to see it right after she told her no but the college girl had to know they couldn't happen. That was why she did it. Right?

The brunette shook her head, the music still not coming back completely as she stood up with Amber in her arms, knowing the song was actually about to end. The rest of the dancers slowly left the room, leaving them alone on the stage under a red spotlight. Maggie kept dancing, the bachelorette bucking her hips into hers, her breathy moans bouncing off the Latina's state of mind. On the last note, Maggie half dropped Amber, holding on firmly to her back as the curtains drew over them, her still wet hair leaving drops on the client's shirt. 

The silence hit the dancer and she wanted to curse herself for driving Alex away before she even had a chance with her but surely she had done the right thing. Maggie was brought back to the present as Amber whimpered and pushed her against the nearest wall.

"Fuck, just take me right here. I'm so fucking turned on right now, my boyfriend has never made me this wet. Come on, just fuck me, I'll pay you double." she rasped in Maggie's neck, her tongue darting out to take her lobe in her mouth.

The brunette tried to push the woman away but she was persistent, latching her mouth to hers. Maggie grunted and put her hand on the blonde's jaw, keeping her at bay. 

"Hey stop, I'm not a prostitute and I'm not interested, get off of me." Maggie replied calmly but sharply.

The client clearly ignored her, grabbing her hair and biting her jaw. Maggie tried to undo the blonde's legs but nearly tripped. She looked to her left as Amber started sucking her thumb and called out for Winn.

"Winn, fuck, a little help here?!" she said before she finally fell on the floor.

She didn't see the young man but she was about to use a painful tactic she had learned during one of her classes. She had sworn to never used them outside of class, but this woman was drunk and heavy. Maggie was more annoyed than afraid but she felt relieved anyway when Megann and James finally showed up. Amber was startled as James picked her up, drawing her away from Maggie.

"This isn't that kind of club, Miss and we certainly don't accept clients assaulting our employees." Megann roared to Amber's face.

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"She teased me and build me up! I would have paid for more, no need for the dramatics!"

Maggie accepted Winn's help and got up from the floor, looking at Megann scolding the client from the corner of her eyes.

"James, get her out of my sight and my club." she told him before turning toward the dancer.

Megann searched for Maggie's eyes but the girl was adamant on walking away, needing to take a shower after this damn night. Her boss followed her anyway and guided her to a private bathroom stall.

"I'm fine Megann, you can go check on the other girls." the brunette sighed as she sat down, starting to undo her boots.

"I know you're fine, Maggie and I know you would have handle the situation anyway, but I hate it when my girls are mistreated. This is a safe place as much for the clients as it is for our dancers."

Maggie patted her friend's knee reassuringly and took off her boots along with her half wet socks. 

"You really outdid yourself tonight and Mrs. Grant wants you to get what you deserve. You'll get the whole check from Barbie's friends."

The Latina frowned and was already shaking her head.

"Everybody worked hard on this number, just give me my usual cut for bachelorette rodeo. I don't need compensation." Maggie told her, standing up to take off her pants.

It reminded her of the audition she had done a year ago in front of Mrs.Grant and Megann. She had danced awkwardly in front of the duo and had to drop her pants and bra right there and then in their office.

"Seriously, it's okay." Maggie insisted when her boss sighed "It's not even what's bothering me, right now."

Megann lifted an eyebrow at that and gave her a small knowing smile. Maggie rolled her eyes and was grateful for the soft knock on the door. The brunette opened it and was glad to see Winn on the other side giving her her duffel bag.

"Thanks, Schott. I appreciate it." she smiled at him.

"Anything for you, Mags." he shrugged and smiled back before leaving her with a small salute.

She went back into the bathroom and retrieved fresh clothes and underwear from her dark green bag before dropping it at Megann's feet. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and waited for her to talk. Maggie grinned, ignoring her and going behind the shower's stall. She started the water as Megann yelled to be heard over the noise.

"How about you do tell me what's bothering you? Anything to do with that cute girl that left in the middle of your steamy show?"

Maggie swallowed as she took off her boxer and bra before tying up her hair. She reached for the new bar of soap.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied.

"Come on, Sawyer. You know this place is worse than high school. People talk. Darla heard things."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex. Of course, Darla was in it, starting gossips about her. 

"It's whatever, Megann. I like a girl but I can't have her. Story is as old as new." the Latina sighed.

Maggie rushed to finish up and dried herself with the club's towel. She walked down the shower's stall, her boss lying comfortably on the bench with her eyes closed. Maggie dressed up in her blue jeans and white t-shirt before kicking Megann's legs off the bench, sitting down to tie her black boot's laces.

"Okay, Maggie, I know clients are off limits. It's a strict rule and I think it's a very important one. Or else it would be chaos here and we'd closed in matters of minutes. But I know you. You wouldn't be this upset if this was just about a girl you find hot. So, don't use the rule as an excuse to not go for her if that's what you truly want."

Maggie looked at her boss, biting her lips. She scratched her hand, remembering the feeling of Alex's fingers between hers. This whole speech was nice but it was too late, Alex had already left.

"Are you really telling me to break the rules?" the brunette asked anyway, hating how small and full of hope her voice was

The other woman sighed and shook her head.

"I can't tell you what to do, Sawyer. You're young, you're smart. You got a bright future ahead of you and I hope you _will_ respect the rules when you'll be a cop because god knows we need cops like you, but for now, just be you." Megann told her with a kind smile, her dark eyes shining under the bathroom's lights. "Besides, we almost all had a thing with someone around here at some point."

Maggie scoffed, getting up from her seat and grabbing her helmet from her bag before throwing it over her shoulder.

"You mean when Mrs. Grant gave Madam President a private tour Upstairs?" Maggie retorted, enjoying her boss's wide eyes. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Thanks, Megann, I'll see you next week."

She waved and left of the room, sighing deeply. She had ruined her chances with Alex. Truth was, she got jealous and wanted the college girl to be envious too. Maggie shook her head at herself, thinking about how pathetic that was. College was supposed to be different than high school. But she guessed some things never changed. She didn't want to admit that it had hurt when Alex had seemed so quick to enjoy Sara's dance when she had barely let her do her thing.

But this was college after all. Alex was just now realizing her sexuality and experimenting that was just normal. The auburn-haired girl initially had a crush on her but now she would move on. And fast. This was life. Nothing to dread on.

Nearly convinced by her poor baked excuses, Maggie walked out of the backstage area, passing by the dancers' changing room. The brunette half braked as Vasquez peaked her head out.

"Hey, well done out there. Heard the tip was awesome. Also heard that Alex left earlier. Did I get the chance to tell you you're an idiot yet?"  
Maggie leaned against the wall, ignoring Lucy's snort.

"You had multiples opportunities I believe, but apparently you were waiting for this moment, Vas." Maggie replied with a tight smile.

Lucy came behind Vasquez, throwing her arm over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Well, if you do want to swallow your pride and go after her, Vas and I are going to my sister's apartment for the weekend and having really loud sex to annoy Clark."

"And I have to go meet boring Ava for that boring project." Sara added with a wink. "So, our place is free for the night, Sawyer. Go wild."

Maggie rolled her eyes at the three of them.

"Alex is just a girl, guys, stop making a big deal out of this." Maggie argued, proud of herself for being somewhat believable. ''And Sara, stop pretending you don't like Ava for God's sake and ask her out. Grow a pair."

Sara pushed Lucy and Vasquez out of her way, snickering at Maggie, her arms crossed over her chest.

"How about you take your own advice, girl? Go detect Alex's address or bone some random woman at the bar next door. Your choice."

Maggie flipped her off and left her friends behind, wishing she could figure herself out once and for all. Maybe she could try to track Alex down and show up at her dorm with pizza and beers or something. But again, what would she say? Alex had left. 

The Latina pushed the exit's door leading to the alley beside the club and walked toward her Triumph, trying to make up her mind. She attached her duffel bag to her bike and swirled her leg over the black beauty, sitting on it. She roared the motorcycle back to life when a shadow moved off the brick wall, the figure's steps slightly echoing in the dark night as the tall silhouette walked toward her.

"Going somewhere?" the young woman asked shyly.

Maggie turned her genuine smile into a smirk as Alex Danvers stopped in front of her headlight, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. The brunette let out the tiniest scoff, thinking back to that stupid metaphor she made up in her head back on the stage. About the most beautiful girl standing at the end of a tunnel. There she was, looking like a dream come true. Alex seemed a bit surreal, like an angel in a leather jacket fitting somehow perfectly in the alley of a club. 

They both said nothing for a moment, the sound of the blasting music from the rave house down the street breaking the silence as they drank each other with their eyes. Maggie felt her body humming in beat with her bike, wondering how the mere proximity of the tall girl in the plaid shirt had such an effect on her already. Oh, and she smiled. That smile appeared simple but Maggie could see the complexity behind it. A tough-fascinating case that Maggie wanted crack. Slowly, patiently. Until she could be convinced that Alex was indeed human. No matter how beautiful she was.

Maggie was a proud person. It sometimes meant that she was too stubborn for her own good and needed a little nudge from the people she cared about to actually listen to her heart, to feel like she deserved to do so. And something was telling her that Alex was the kind of girl she could bend the rules for.

"Nah, I was just waiting for you." Maggie said, feeling like she admitted a secret she didn't even know that was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Would love to hear your thoughts!! Only you can tell me if my writing is worth anything. Hope you all have a good one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait, life happened. My part time job became my full time job, so I have little time to actually write and I'm trying to get back to writing my own book. With that said, I started posting for this fandom a year ago...and this ship has brought me so much joy and yet so much pain. But I can't for the life of me let them go so I'm still gonna write stories for them no matter what happen in season 4 (I barely watched season 3 anyway) and even if Alex does get a new love interest, I'm still gonna be here writing Sanvers because to me it's the only ship that matters. And seeing all those amazing Sanvers stories out there reminds me that I'm not alone (I'm dramatic I know)  
> Now on to the new chapter, had to cut it in half so the next and final chapter shouldn't take too long before being posted. Enjoy!

The loud swing of the door hitting the brick wall caused Alex to falter her steps. She managed to cover up her fumble, her thumbs hiding beneath her belt to stabilize herself. Maggie's eyes seemed to follow the movement and Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched the dancer lick her lips.

The college girl looked over her shoulder as the rest of the Fantastic Four's members stumbled in the alleyway, their laugh slowly dying down, crooked smile and shining eyes taking in the scene. Vasquez tugged on her girlfriend's hand toward the main street and kicked Sara's butt when the blonde girl saluted Alex in a charming way with her cowboy hat. Alex shook her head and snickered, grateful that the dark night covered the faint blush on her cheeks. Alex turned back toward Maggie as the girl cleared her throat, fidgeting with her bike's handles.

"Come on, hop on." the Latina smirked, her chin down but her eyes up, trailing Alex's body as she walks by the Triumph "I'm starving."

Alex ignored the way her legs weakened and how her hands became electrically hot as she reached out and held on to Maggie's hips as she steps over the buzzing machine that seemed oddly familiar. The taller girl had to bit her lip to stop an unexpected moan from embarrassing her. She focused on the fabric beneath her fingertips, trying to figure out if it was synthetic leather but immensely soft fingers interrupted the irrelevant question in her head by grabbing her hands tighter around her waist.

The older Danvers sister gulped, not able to resist looking down at Maggie's lips, the dancer's chin slightly turned toward her, their noses almost bumping into each other. Alex shivered at the sound of their leather jacket rubbing themselves noisily as Maggie brought her other hand beneath her knee to let it rest against her own thigh.

"Better safe than sorry." the brunette whispered so lowly, the bike's motor almost swallowed her words.

Alex half-frowned, half-swooned at the other girl's advice but she didn't have time to dwell on it because Maggie gave her the helmet and already kicked the standoff. The college girl tossed her hair to the side, put the black helmet on and Maggie automatically charged her motorcycle. The triumph flew in the main street, the two young women hoping to get the best out of this night, a part of them wishing their hearts weren't already so out in the open on their sleeves.

 

Alex was as glad and as disappointed that the ride came to an end. Being this close to Maggie on an amazing engine had made her feel alive, in a way she had never felt before. It was a rush and she was thriving for another dose.

Maggie slowed the bike and parked in front of a small diner, the red and yellow sign of Big Belly Burger flashing, glowing on the Latina's skin. The auburn-haired girl thought that perhaps she wouldn't stop being fascinated by Maggie Sawyer' beauty for a long time and she was fine with that.

The college girl hopped off the motorcycle and took off the helmet, passing a hand haphazardly through her long messy hair. She cursed herself for not cutting it when she had the chance but again she and Lena had drank a bit too much wine and as game as Alex was, she wouldn't let her best friend improvise a haircut, no matter how convincing her eyebrow was.

She gave Maggie back her helmet, the smaller girl smiling at her as she cut off the engine. She stood up as well and they both walked toward the entrance, the brunette rushing to get the door open, letting Alex in. The woman nervously tucked a stand of hair behind her ear to distract herself from how cute and hot Maggie was being a gentlewoman.

A peppy blonde waitress guided them to a comfy booth and Alex bit down a squeal when Maggie barely laid her fingers on the small of her back. She scolded herself for acting like a lovestruck teenager.

They finally sat down face to face and Alex frowned when Maggie let out a small laugh. Looking at herself through the window, she rolled her eyes, now seeing how her hair refused to cooperate. She pulled the hairband off her wrist and tied half the top of her hair in a small bun.

Maggie's laugh got quiet and Alex looked back at her, her eyes wide, surprised by the look the Latina was giving her.

"Yeah, it's all better now. I can actually see your pretty face." Maggie murmured.

There weren't many words. They weren't special in any way, but the way Alex's heart tugged against her chest actually made her worry about her health. How did people handle this? People said you had butterflies in your stomach, not hummingbirds. _It was a very inaccurate image and it shouldn't be used anymore_ , Alex thought. Thankfully, the waitress cut off her ridiculous mental rambling.

"Good evening, ladies, want something to drink?" she asked politely, her hand fumbling through her ponytail to find her pen.

Alex and Maggie exchanged a look and they both nodded, informing each other they were both ready to order.

"Actually, we're ready to order. I'll take a veggie burger and a beer. What about you, Danvers?"

Alex blinked at the way Maggie called her and refrained herself from smiling as she turned her attention back to the waitress.

"Hum, I'll take the bacon cheeseburger with the curly fries and a beer as well." Alex ordered.

The young blonde girl wrote it down and winked at them both, making Alex wonder how-Peggy-the nametag says-could be this cheery this late.

"Perfect. It shouldn't take too long. Enjoy your night, ladies."

They watched Peggy go and Alex looked around the small restaurant, thinking of maybe bringing Kara there the next time her sister will come visit her. Her long fingers toyed with a chip of paint on the table, recalling everything that happened tonight, through the acceptation of her sexuality, the dance with hot women and her non-date with Maggie Sawyer, the girl she made out with at a party roughly about a month ago.

"You know, I wasn't sure if you'd still be there after I saw you leave." Maggie said with her head to the side, studying Alex's every move. "I thought that maybe I scared you off or something."

The auburn-haired girl nodded and cleared her throat, recalling how flustered she had been back at the club when Maggie was dancing...like that. A part of her had found it all incredibly hot and yet, a less pleasant voice in her head had been torturing her, telling herself that perhaps Maggie just wasn't interested in her like that. That this blonde bachelorette was more attractive in an obvious way. Kara always had more suitors back in their hometown, though maybe it had something to do with the fact that Alex wasn't exactly easily approachable. Anyway, despite the young woman's beauty, Maggie's beautiful chocolate brown eyes with flickers of gold had been on _her_. So, Alex thought that maybe she had a chance after all. Even if they would just be friends for now.

"Well, if you knew me you'd know that I'm not much scared of anything." Alex replied with a coy smile before she winced at that arrogant lie. "Except maybe horses. I went to my cousin's farmhouse a few years ago and her friend Lana had this beautiful Lassie horse. I tried to ride her but she bucked me off her back and stumped on my chest." Alex ended her ramble with a shook of her head, pushing away the memory as Maggie winced and tried not to laugh.

"Oh my god, that must have left a mark. Poor baby, are you traumatized, now?"

Alex knew the other girl didn't mean the word baby like that, but it still made her blush.

"Don't laugh at me, it was really painful!" Alex cried out with a smile of her own, lifting her hands up "She cracked my ribs! I couldn't finish my year with the track team."

Maggie softened at that and grabbed her hand, shaking her head at her. Alex could only swallow the tingle she felt in her fingertips.

"Hey now, I'm sorry you got crippled by a horse." Maggie said with surprisingly sincere eyes despite the teasing smirk "Does that mean you're too traumatized to see our cowboy number? And yes, I didn't say cowgirl because our outfits are actual men clothes."

That shut Alex up for a moment, her brain short-circuiting. The stunned girl looked afar, not sure if she wanted to imagine Maggie in such outfit or if she was trying to avoid thinking about it at all. She cleared her throat, failing miserably.

"Cowboy, that's...creative. It's cool. Yeah. Cool. Cool. Cool." Alex muttered, nodding repeatedly.

Maggie lifted her eyes knowingly at that and laughed softly. Alex rolled her eyes at herself and at how annoying it was that Maggie just seemed to see right through her.  
"Yeah, it's a crowd favorite. It's actually softer than any of the other numbers. In my solo, I actually play guitar."

Alex genuinely smiled at that, her spine straightening, her eyebrow arching in surprise and delight. Maggie just had this vibe with the killer abs, the know-it-all-smirk, the loud motorcycle and expensive leather jacket. Imagining this very attractive woman doing something as sweet as play guitar was...endearing and hot on a whole other level. And it left Alex shivering.

"So, you play guitar. Do you sing?" Alex asked her.

Maggie laughed and shook her head as Peggy came back with their beers and burgers. They thanked her and the dancer finally answered her.

"Hell no. My voice is horrible. I actually lip sync, but people don't care. They're more into appearances." she told her with resignation in her eyes.

"I think you have a beautiful voice." Alex replied before she could even stop herself "I mean, I'm just guessing but...you use it well and have a...good control over it. And when you speak lowly, it's...good. Great. You're great."

Alex rolled her eyes and shrugged sheepishly, biting on a bunch of fries to stop the humiliation from taking over. But instead of hearing laughter from her companion, she only met infinitely soft eyes and even softer smile. Alex exhaled deeply, feeling somewhat calm _and_ overwhelmed under Maggie's scrutiny.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Maggie asked, deciding to let the college girl off the hook for now.

The auburn-haired girl took a moment to breathe, thinking back of her night with Lena. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I did. It was very eye-opening. Back in my hometown, I was so busy being my little's sister shadow, and trust me I love her but, I didn't take the time to figure out who I am." Alex confessed, shrugging. "And seeing you guys up there on stage, having fun and being carefree reminded me that...I'm young. I'm supposed to do things for myself. I'm supposed to have adventures and just...not be so serious all the time."

It amazed Alex how much Maggie seemed to care when even to herself, her words didn't seem coherent or at least pertinent. But the girl had this spark in her beautiful brown eyes as if what she was saying actually mattered. It made Alex feel important, in a way she never felt before.

"I always felt inadequate. I always needed to be perfect, to have the perfect grades to eventually get the perfect job and to be the perfect daughter and sister. But right now, I don't want to be none of these things. I just want to be me and figure out who that is."

Maggie smiled and lifted her beer, silently toasting to her speech. Alex knocked her own bottle against the beautiful girl’s, liking that Maggie didn't feel the need to add anything.

"Enough about me. I'm curious, how did you end up at Magic?" Alex asked her.

The brunette shrugged as Alex took a bit of her burger, fidgeting with the beer's sticker.

"I was walking on campus and approached the board with the group activities notes, parties' and part time job. I was looking through the bartender and barista's ads and Vasquez saw me." Maggie smirked, recalling the encounter with her now best friend "She looked at me up and down and asked if I knew how to dance. I said yes, she got me an audition with Cat Grant and the rest is history."

Alex noticed how brief Maggie's answers always were. Straight to the point. Or actually avoiding to dive into the specific. She seemed half-open and half on guard and Alex wondered why that was. Maggie was smart, for that Alex was sure. The dancer seemed aware of Alex's train of thoughts, her jaw twitching.

"You like the crowd's attention, don't you?" Alex said with a coy smile, trying to change the subject.

Maggie hesitated at that, her arms crossed over the table, her eyes set between their plates as if the paper menus could give her the answer on how to properly deal with the questions and the girl in front of her that wanted to get to know her.

"You can blame it on my childhood trauma and abandonment issues." she finally answered with sarcasm in her voice.

But Alex noticed how her eyes darkened and how her fingers held the bottle tighter as she took a sip. Alex knew Maggie had chosen her words carefully and had somehow decided to let Alex in a little.

"What else could we put there?" Alex whispered carefully, pushing her plate away so she could briefly lean toward the brunette.

Maggie swallowed heavily and nodded to herself, scoffing, having no idea why she was telling Alex this.

''That I have a hard time letting people get close to me. Sometimes I keep them at arm's length, but deep down, I...

"You, what?" Alex tipped her chin down, trying to catch Maggie's eyes.

The other girl finally lifted her head defiantly, challenging her to mess with her heart. Then, her shoulders sagged tiredly and there's a ghost of vulnerability around her mouth.

"I never want them to leave me."

Alex frowned, wondering what happened in Maggie's past for her to feel like this. The chesnut-haired girl reached out and simply curled her fingers around the dancer's.

"Just say the word and I'll stay." Alex admitted with arched eyebrows and a hint of smile.

Maggie tipped her head to the side, scoffing at how adorable Alex was.

"All night long?" the shy girl prompted.

Alex shrugged and shook her head.

"As long as you'll have me." she answered cheekily.

Maggie laughed shortly, looking at her as if her offer was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"Careful, Danvers, you might never get rid of me."

Alex smiled at her, thinking that she wouldn't mind being a part of Maggie's life forever. Being friends with Maggie Sawyer wasn't the worst after all. She already felt this need to take care of her, to protect her at all cost, even though she knew that Maggie was strong enough do it herself. She didn't know her that much, but she could already tell how tough and beautiful the woman was. She couldn't help but fall for the parts Maggie allowed her to see and wondered how far she'll actually fall the more she got to know her.

 

They fought a bit over who should pay for the bill, but Alex finally relented as Maggie grabbed her hand and dug her thumb in her palm. She honestly got lost in Maggie's dimples, the dim light over their table bringing them out. Alex couldn't stop looking at her as she paid, biting her lips to not voice out the feeling that this was the closest thing to a date she had since Mark in high school. She wasn't ready for the night to end yet.

Thankfully, neither was Maggie. The girl smiled to Peggy one last time before turning over Alex, an eyebrow up and her head tilted toward the exit in a silent question.  
"Come on, Danvers, I have an idea where to take you next." Maggie said, her smirk making up for the nervous glint in her eyes.

Alex didn't hesitate, mentally congratulating herself for not tripping as she got up and rejoined Maggie, as she waited holding the door open for her. Alex ducked her head, letting her long hair cover the blush on her cheeks. She walked toward the Triumph when she felt small warm fingers catching on her own, making her stop. Alex looked at Maggie, her eyes wide and her heart wild. The other girl smiled at her and tugged her hand forward.

"Hold up, we can walk if you want, it's not far from here." Maggie offered "And it's such a beautiful night."

Alex looked up at the sky, biting back a laugh. The stars were barely visible under the heavy clouds and while the moon was shining, the air was dark and cold. But then, she focused on the skin gently caressing her own, the small curl of Maggie's smile and her beautiful hair waving pass her shoulders and Alex had to admit that she was right. It was a beautiful night.

"Alright, you lead then."

Alex expected Maggie to drop her hand but the woman simply dragged her forward with purpose. Alex stumbled over her own feet but quickened ger step to walk beside Maggie, forcing herself to not look at her too much. Every time Maggie would sneak a glance, Alex would look away, chastising herself for acting like an idiot. Eventually, Maggie broke the silence with a small laugh and a sigh.

"You know, some people judge me for what I do. For dancing. But I've been dancing almost my whole life. When I was a kid, my parents signed me up for ballet classes and I hated it." Maggie laughed bitterly. "The teacher was tough and critical, but she taught me discipline. A few years later, as a family tradition, I had to learn a few Latin dances and some of them I enjoyed it a lot, but it probably had something to do with Mrs. Lydia."

Alex joined her laugh to Maggie's, trying to imagine how cute young Maggie must have looked in her little ballet costume.

"I'm from Blue Springs, Danvers and there, everything is strict, everyone has to follow up some dumb code or something and when you're different, when you don't fit in their rudimentary boxes, they cast you out. My father worked hard to be here, for his family to be here but we were cast out from the start. There weren't a lot of brown kids and apparently that was an enough reason to be left out or picked on."

Alex struggled to swallow, forcing herself to stay calm and not get angry. This was Maggie's story and she didn't want to make her new friend uncomfortable, but man, it brought her back to when her family welcomed Kara with open arms and Alex had difficulty to do the same. Things got better, but she wished she could go back and her embrace her new sister like Maggie should have been in her home town.

Alex shook her head and brought her focus back on Maggie, squeezing her hand softly to let her know she was there. Maggie scoffed as they turned around a corner, crossing the street and couldn't help but bring her hand back to shove it in the safety of her jeans' pockets.

"And it's fine, you know, it's whatever. It's part of life. I'm not looking for pity or anything. It was tough but I got through it because I had a whole family behind me. I had cousins, big brothers to look out for me and baby sister to look out for. Until I didn't anymore."

Maggie cleared her throat and Alex looked at her worriedly when a streetlamp scared away the shadows of the night and showed tears welling up in her eyes. The auburn-haired woman almost had to run now to keep up with Maggie.

"When I was fourteen, I was thrown out of my own family because my parents learned that I liked a girl in a way they didn't think was right. I was dropped off at an aunt's house and thankfully my Tia Maria took me in and we moved here so I could go to college. She sold her shop and packed everything up without a second thought. She's now working for Jonn's workshop."

Alex took a second to watch the light come back in Maggie's eyes before she stopped her in her tracks. The brunette looked at her, startled and ready to put her walls back up but Alex's smile pushed her to wait, warily.

"Maria Sawyer, she's...she's your Tia?! I work with her. She's been so nice to me when I first started. Jonn was a friend of my family and when he found out I study here, he offered me a job. He and Mrs.S showed me everything about being a mechanic."Alex smiled widely, looking past Maggie's hair, looking at a tall building as they approached downtown "Your bike, I knew I saw it before. It used to belong to Jonn but he let Maria work on it so she could give it to you. He wanted to give it to her but she's a proud woman. She insisted on buying it."

Maggie's eyes were burning, half-proud, half-shy that Alex now knew so much about her life. And something about her smile made Alex blush, the tall girl now aware of how excited she had sound. The other girl was looking at her as if it was adorable, but Alex was slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, well so am I. Tia wanted it to be a gift and I said I'd pay it back. And um, I knew you were working there. I actually...saw you before."

Alex didn't know if the faint neon light of a close pawn shop was tricking her but it looked like Maggie was blushing as well. She chose to not question it, thinking that the woman had done enough sharing for one night. But apparently, Maggie was comfortable enough to start walking again at a slow pace, her boots kicking random rocks.

"Anyway, all this to say that when Vasquez suggested to audition for Magic, I saw an opportunity of freedom. Because I like dancing but I never done it freely, except in the street with some old friends. And sure, Cat Grant is tough and the training and choreography are even tougher but I found genuine friends here. A family in which I can be myself." Maggie paused, thinking back of the past two years. "For once in my life, I didn't have to hide, I wasn't afraid to be who I am and I didn't need to go through every girl to prove to myself I was valid. We're having load of fun and it's paying college so I'm just grateful for the experience I'm having."

Alex smiled, content that Maggie found a safe place to be herself with people that care about her. Alex was hoping to be a recurring star role in her life as well, feeling a connection with the talented dancer in a way she never had before. She decided to be brave and trailed her fingertips down Maggie's arm until they reached her hand.

"It is amazing, Maggie. You should be proud of yourself and what you do. Thank you for trusting me." Alex said softly and genuinely.

Maggie nodded hesitantly and smiled. Alex could feel how important it was to Maggie and how big of a risk she took to trust her and Alex vowed in her head to never take lightly the words coming out of the brunette's mouth.

"Thanks, Danvers. Not a lot of people are understanding. My ex-girlfriend wasn't. She was jealous all the time, accusing me of cheating on her and one day, I...you know what, that's a story for another day." Maggie cut herself off, shaking her head. "And we are here."

Alex frowned, wondering where the other girl was going with this but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind when she turned to face where Maggie was pointing. It was an indoor carousel that was currently close.

"Um, Maggie. I hate to break it to you but we're past the open hours." Alex told the girl, biting her lips.

She didn't want Maggie to be disappointed but then, the dancer nudged her shoulder and ran toward the squared building. Alex hesitated, looking warily at Maggie and around them, but quickly followed her to the front door.

"Are we gonna break in, Sawyer? I know I said I wanted to have fun but spending the night in jail isn't what I had in mind." Alex hushed in Maggie's ears.

Maggie smirked at her over her shoulder and winked, getting out a keychain out of her pockets.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Danvers, I have a key. Besides, you're too pretty to go to jail."

Alex blushed and rolled her eyes at the comment. A part of her was pleased and another was annoyed by the inaccuracy of the statement. Maggie finally get the door open and rushed Alex inside before trotting to the alarm to unlock it. Flicking on the lights, the carousel was roared to life.

The auburn-haired girl took a step back, watching the bright and joyous light illuminating the place and her heart. She couldn't help but laugh as Maggie went behind the gray desk, the horses now starting their eternal course.

"I believe it is now time to face your fear of horses, Miss Danvers." Maggie declared in the mic before smiling cheekily at her.

Alex shook her head, smiling back and took a hesitating step toward the slow coaster. Maggie ran past her, holding on to a post coming out of a horse head and leaned toward Alex, a hand out. The college girl laughed even harder when Maggie miscalculated how fast the carousel was going, the brunette disappearing out of her sight.

"Shit, hold on! Wait for me, I'm coming back for you!" Maggie yelled over the classic music blasting through the speakers.

Alex waited a few more seconds when Maggie reappeared standing next to a trolley, her hand still reaching out for her.

"My lady, your chariot awaits.'' she told her with a smirk and golden flickers dancing in her eyes.

Alex hurried and grabbed her warm hand, Maggie pulling her close and catching her with a laugh as they stood between the carriage and a horse. They must have looked ridiculous, two college girls in leather jackets with wide dumb smile, happiness and hope cursing through their veins faster than the pace of the horses. Alex realized how stupid it was to be afraid of horses compared to feeling like this. Complete and yet full of possibilities.

Maggie tucked a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear, studying the map of freckles on her nose and cheeks.

"Is it crazy that tonight I didn't want anybody else getting this close to you?" Maggie whispered with a shy smile, her mouth an inch away from Alex's.Alex felt like she was melting beneath the light, the now working air heater and Maggie's words. She thought this feeling was just for other people or at least in the books and movies, but this...this was real. Surreal, even. She shook her head, trying to fight off her smile.

"You're not gonna go crazy on me, are you?" Alex teased even though her voice faltered.

Maggie leaned back and pretended to think about it, her eyes never leaving the whiskey pupils in front of her.

"Yeah, probably." she shrugged, downplaying the whole thing.

Alex grabbed the lapel of her leather jacket roughly, pulling her in. Maggie had to hold onto the carriage behind Alex's back to keep them upward. The brunette seemed to exhale and hold her breath at the same time when Alex leaned in slowly, her nose tracing hers. Maggie bit her lips impatiently and Alex smiled as she finally connected her lips with the dancer's. The kiss was similar to their very first one at the party, slow, shaky breaths, then warm and intense like a building catching fire. They made out for half a minute, their tongues brushing lazily against each other, Alex's moans reverberating across the empty room. Maggie pulled back, taking a moment to breathe, her fingers wide on Alex's hip and back, having no idea how they got there. She blinked and Alex seemed wrecked in her arms, her cheeks red and her lips ever redder.

"Wow." Alex breathed out with dreamy smile, her fingers weaving through Maggie's hair "I've been wanting to do that."

Maggie pecked her lips one more time and took a step back, trying to get a hold of herself.

"I can tell." she answered with a smile of her own. "Though, I'm not sure it was a good idea to kiss you during the ride. I'm getting motion sick." she said, twirling her finger around before tapping Alex's lips.

Alex felt a spark below her stomach, like a match scratching to live. She didn't respond to Maggie's cute comment and simply held her hand in place, her lips curling around the finger, slowly sucking it. She had no idea what came over her but Maggie's eyes darkened instantaneously, her mouth opening itself at the bold move, a gasp threatening to come out. Alex eventually let her finger go with a small pop.

"Then maybe, we should continue this elsewhere." the suddenly daring girl suggested.

Maggie grabbed the taller woman's neck, pulling her down in a searing kiss as the ride came to a stop. She moved them to sit in the carriage and Alex could tell that Maggie was nearly losing control as she straddled Alex's lap, her lips trailing down her jaw to her pulse point, her hips grinding into air. Alex cursed her long hair once more as it was in the way and tried to kiss Maggie's collarbone, her teeth scrapping the brown skin.

Suddenly, the whole place went dark, the electricity shutting down completely, the girls now hearing the torrent of rain falling down the glass ceiling. They both looked up, their chest heaving fast, breathing against each other's cheeks. Alex finally laughed, hiding her face in Maggie's neck.

"I think I faced my fear of horses enough. What do you say about moving this to your place?" Alex proposed half-confident, half-nervous.

Maggie pulled back and Alex pushed her hair back immediately, loving how soft the dark hair was. The tiny woman kissed Alex's lips once quickly, then twice, longly.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to do anything. I can drive you back to your dorm." Maggie counteroffered, forever the gentlewoman.

Alex shook her head, cutting Maggie off with a kiss.

"I want this. I want you, Maggie." Alex promised with her eyes wide open.

Maggie nodded and cleared her throat, getting up and readjusting her leather jacket. She reached out to Alex and she smiled adorably back , accepting her hand. Maggie took a moment to turn everything off and locked the doors behind them as they looked at the rain pouring down the street.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna need to make a run for it." Maggie pointed, crossing her arms over her chest, the cold already slipping back the leather.

Alex imitated her posture and turned toward her with a coy smile.

"Oh yeah? How about we make a bet out of it?"

Maggie snorted and shook her head before realizing that Alex was actually serious.

"All right, Danvers. I noticed you like cheese and fries and such. I think I even saw you eyeing the milkshakes menu more than once which lead me to believe you never had vegan ice cream."

Alex winced at the smaller girl's words, spurring Maggie to laugh.

"That confirms my theory. If I win, you have to try vegan ice cream at my place."

Alex rolled her eyes and grumbled, but shrugged, convinced she's gonna run faster than Maggie. She had the legs after all.

"Fine and if I win? You'll have to sing me a song." Alex declared with her innocent smile.

Maggie groaned, throwing her head back.

"Deal." she finally relented, shaking Alex's hand.

But then, the Latina pulled Alex by the arm and curled her free hand behind the auburn-haired girl, tugging her into a wet kiss, her tongue tracing the lines of her lower lips before biting it. She kissed her hungrily before stepping back and dropping a small kiss on Alex's nose.

"You're too easy." Maggie laughed before running away.

Alex was still stuck in a daze when she realized what happened. She ran after Maggie, the rain already drenching her hair and t-shirt.

The college girl lost Maggie as she took a shortcut through an alley behind a corner store. The girl had cheated and almost felt bad when she heard her call her name but she wouldn't lose this bet. She had some pride. She finally reached the bike and leaned on it, trying to catch her breath as the rain slowed down slightly making Alex feel exhilarated. She couldn't recall the last time she had this much fun.

Maggie jogged around the corner, stopping in the parking lot, her hands on her hips. They both looked at each other and Alex could swear that despite the absence of electricity in the city, there was some left between them.

"Remind me to never challenge you again in the dark and pouring rain. I thought you got kidnapped." Maggie called out, her voice a bit louder to be heard.

Alex stood up on shaky feet as Maggie joined her.

"Awww, I didn't think you cared." Alex teased as Maggie hummed and knocked the helmet against her chest.

The college girl smiled, taking the helmet and putting it over Maggie's head instead, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"How about you wear it this time? You're driving and the road is slippery. I want us to get back to your place in one piece." Alex said with a smirk, despite the blush covering her cheeks.

Maggie shook her head as she sat on her Triumph. She waited for Alex to follow suit before kicking the bike back to life.

"You're in a league of your own, Danvers."

And they were flying down the street again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of you want to talk to me about sanvers, my stories, give me prompts for some of them, or even yell at me to write faster you can come to me on tumblr with the same username :)
> 
> And of course, I'd like to know what you thought of this guys! Your feedback push me to write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Worked super hard on this, I hope you'll like it! I apologize for the mistakes, I edited this one myself. Forget what the world says, we know the truth. #SanversForever. Thanks to all of you who left comments and kudos, it means the world to me. It's all an author can ask for.
> 
> This chapter is RATED EXPLICIT, if that's not your thing, you can stop after the song. Enjoy!

They were making out against the side of the building of Maggie's apartment. The neighborhood was surprisingly quiet and the rain had stopped. Alex sighed loudly in Maggie's mouth, the dancer's hands were warm against her hips. She shivered anyway, her wet and cold jeans stuck to her skin. Maggie pulled away reluctantly and she smiled at how adorable the woman was, a legit pout adorning her swollen lips.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

Alex refrained herself from groaning, her fingertips not letting go of Maggie's shoulders.

"But I don't want to stop kissing you." she objected.

Maggie laughed and shook her head sweetly, pecking Alex's lips once more.

"Stop being so cute. Your back must be sore on the brick and I want you to be and to feel comfortable. I don't want to rush this, Alex. I want to make you feel good."

Alex didn't feel the cold anymore. Her heart was soaring, being set of fire by a new kind of feeling. She felt...appreciated. Cared for. This wasn't just physical and while the attraction was undeniable, the desire to matter was just as great. Just as strong. And Maggie's kind and shining eyes made her want to crawl into the brunette's arms and always stay there. She didn't need to be in entire control anymore. She only needed Maggie's hands on her and her confident guidance. Her heart was slowly at Maggie's mercy and her body just wanted to follow suit.

"Guys never cared before if they fucked me in a club's alley." Alex whispered, her face down, ashamed that in her half-drunk state, she had let them do it.

Maggie slipped her index under the shy woman's chin and lifted it up, meeting her  self-deprecating whiskey eyes. Alex noticed the contrast between the soft hand on her cheek and the tight jaw of the girl in front of her. Her eyes were indescribable, half-angry and half-sorry.

"If these...guys...were too stupid to realize who they had in their arms, it's not my...I'm making it my problem. Because you only deserve the best. You get to say what you want, Alex, always." Maggie replied strongly, sincerely.

Alex nodded, cursing herself for making the whole thing more intense and emotional than she had planned. She wanted to be confident, not vulnerable. But it seemed that with Maggie, she couldn't help it.

Maggie took her hand and tugged her close as they walked inside the building. They both didn't let go as they climbed four flight of stairs and Alex was getting nervous and excited and hoped her hand wasn't getting sweaty. They finally arrived in front of the apartment 408 and Maggie stopped, exhaling slowly, giving Alex a small smile over her shoulder.

The dancer scraped the keys into it lock and pushed the door open. Alex quietly stepped in behind her, looking at the spacious apartment. A few pieces of clothes were hanging on the couch but otherwise the place was clean. The Latina rushed to pick them up and threw them through the first bedroom's open door. Alex bit her lip to not laugh at the cute behavior.

"Sorry for the mess. Lucy is a bit of a maniac with this kind of thing but Sara always try to get on her nerves by leaving her stuff in the main area." Maggie explained.

Alex shrugged and looked at the wall beside the front door. A pride flag was hanging high, dozen of photos taped beneath it. Maggie and her friends were all there, in front of Magic, at some cheap bar and at last year's National City parade. Alex smiled at the pictures, a wave of wishfulness hitting her, hoping that one day, she'll get the guts to go out there, to be proud and celebrate who she is. She finally returned her gaze to Maggie as the girl lightly put a hand on her hip, holding up a towel. Alex smiled gratefully and pressed the towel against her damp hair.

Maggie was waiting a few feet away from her, her shoulders high and her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. She looked adorable, biting her lips as if she was afraid that Alex would bolt sooner or later.

"Do you, um,...want something to drink? We got juices or booze or...I don't know...I could make hot chocolate or tea..." Maggie rambled.

Maggie winced, shutting herself off, a confused look on her face. Alex figured that this confident woman didn't lose control like this often and it made her feel...powerful, in a strange way. She liked the way she felt under Maggie's eyes. She walked toward her and ducked her chin, looking down at the dancer's twitching fingers. Alex grazed them with her iwn and tucked a strand of the Latina's hair behind her cute ear. She liked the way it felt in the palm of her hand. It made her shiver.

"I really don't mind, you choose. And I believe you own me a song." Alex said with a smirk, taking a step past her. "Which one is yours?"

"Over there and you can borrow some sweats from my dresser." Maggie answered lowly, her eyes never leaving the tall girl.

Alex watched Maggie shaking her head as she pointed a neat white door while she retrieved two bottles of water out of the fridge. Alex gulped, thinking about why they would need them. Maggie was right, they didn't have to do anything. Hell, they could mostly talk, but even if she was nervous, she was excited. For the first time in her short life, she wanted to be there, to trust someone else with her body, to let herself go.

She pushed the door open and noticed immediately how much the room smelled like Maggie. Fresh, earthy with a hint of mint and spices. The combination of it all was fascinating and Alex wanted to study it meticulously. She looked around the simple room. The double bed with a light gray comforter was calling to her and Alex forced herself to look at the neat shelves beside the window. A lot of books were about Criminal Justice and even whodunit, indicating Maggie's major. She smiled as her eye caught a chessboard on the dresser with a bonzai tree standing proudly by it side. The people back at the club had no idea who Maggie Sawyer was. They only see a fraction of the smart and beautiful lady that put on a show for them. Alex was grateful to get glimples of Maggie's life.

Alex hesitantly reached a drawer, noisily pulling it open. She swallowed as she took in the collection of hoodies and band t-shirts. She picked a soft gray NCU sweater and plaid patterned shorts. She undressed herself and despite her cold hair, her body felt warm and and the pool that had formed since she first laid eyes on Maggie tonight on the stage came back to life as she put on the dancer's shirt over her naked and hard nipples. Alex bit her lips to muffle a moan as she took off her jeans with difficulty, noticing her damp boyshort in the process. She rushed to put on Maggie's boxers and wondered how long she'd last if the other woman put her mouth against hers again. Alex eventually folded her wet clothes neatly along with the towel and put them down on the clothes hamper, her boot in front of the bin, hoping that Maggie wouldn't think she was being weird.

Speaking of the devil, Maggie entered her bedroom, clearing her throat. Alex turned around with a shy smile as the brunette put down the bottles of water and two beers on her nightstand. She then bend, picking up her guitar from the corner of the room. Maggie turned around with a black cowboy hat on her head. Alex's genuine laugh died down in her throat when Maggie winked at her, handing her a beer that the college girl glady accepted.

The now improvised singer sat down on her bed and invited Alex to do the same. She wondered where Maggie had gotten her change of clothes as the girl now wore a black tank top and gray sweatpant with the Magic's logo on it.

"Got any request, Danvers?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

The college girl ignored her embarassing heart, tucking her legs under her and swallowed a long sip of cheap beer.

"You're the expert here, Sawyer. Woo me." Alex teased gently.

Maggie shook her head and laughed shortly, taking a deep breath as she tuned her guitar.

"There's no one else I would do this for, Danvers." Maggie replied with a soft smile.

Alex wondered for a brief second if Maggie was lying. If the whole thing, her whole gentlewoman act and the pit stop at the carousel was all a ruse. Maggie couldn't possibly think that Alex was special in any way, could she? But then, she truly looked at the warm brown eyes studying her and couldn't help but just believe her. She wanted to trust her and Alex doesn't trust easily.

Maggie cleared her throat and started playing, her fingertips strumming gently the strings. Alex's head followed the beat and slowly smiled, her eyebrows reaching her hairline as she recognized the song. Maggie shrugged and laughed, going for it.

 _''My oh my, you're so good-looking_  
_Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends_  
_But I've not tasted all your cooking_  
_Who are you when I'm not looking?''_

Alex's cheeks hurt from how wide her smile was. Maggie's voice wasn't any close to be perfect as it was shaking slightly but she couldn't care any less.

_"Do you pour a little something on the rocks?"_

Maggie squinted at her and Alex nodded, taking a sip of her beer.

_"Slide down the hallway in your socks?"_

Maggie nudged Alex's covered feet with her own with a shrug and Alex hid her blush with her hand.

 _"When you undress, do you leave a path?"_ Maggie sang, looking at the neat pile on her hamper and nodded approvingly.

_"Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?"_

Alex didn't understand the overflowing feeling of happiness swallowing her up. She didn't know she had it in her to be this happy.

 _"I want to know_  
_I want to know_  
_I want to know"_ Maggie sang and winced when she was off key as Alex simply beamed at her.

Alex got quiet at the next part, getting vulnerable even, when she wasn't the one to open herself up, to do something you don't normally show people.

 _"Do you break things when you get mad?_  
_Eat a box of chocolates cause you're feeling bad?_  
_Do you paint your toes cause you bite your nails?_  
_Call up mamma when all else fails?"_

Maggie looked down at the end of the verse and Alex wondered if maybe they were more alike than she thought. Alex couldn't wait to find out as the brunette looked up again, her eyes and her voice knitting a string between their hearts.

 _"Who are you when I'm not around?_  
_When the door is locked and the shades are down?_  
_Do you listen to your music quietly?_  
_And when it feels just right, are you thinking of me?"_

Maggie's voice shook almost imperceptibly so but she covered it up with a smile and Alex fell for the dancer's dimples. The auburn-haired girl dug her fingers in the comforter to not jump on the woman.

 _"I want to know_  
_I want to know_  
_I want to know"_

Alex knew the song was coming to an end and she bit her lips, hoping she'll manage to control herself as Maggie's eyes never left hers.

 _"My oh my, you're so good-looking_  
_But who are you when I'm not looking"_

Maggie smiled and exhaled loudly, happily putting the guitar and the hat back where they belonged.

"Who would have known the dancer I saw on stage tonight would be this sweet." Alex mused as Maggie sat back down in front of her.

The brunette mimed shh with a finger on her mouth and Alex licked her lips in anticipation.

"Just stay quiet about it. I have a reputation to uphold." Maggie joked before leaning forward, her fingers pushing away Alex's long hair behind her ear.

Their mouths connected slowly and the spark was ignited once more, a tingle spreading on their tongues and cheeks. Alex moaned and parted their lips, her left hand landing on Maggie's neck, her fingers playing with the soft hair there. Both girls got closer, their chests brushing, their legs moving to accomodate the other. The bed creaked along with Alex's heart as Maggie inhaled, her fresh breath making Alex shudder. _When did she brush her teeth?_

Alex dived right in, seeking Maggie's tongue with her own, caressing it slowly and hotly. She felt Maggie's hands just over her knees, her thumb drawing incorehent patterns, making Alex slightly distracted and pull back. They barely took a moment to breathe as Alex mapped Maggie's jaw and dimples with her fingertips before they kissed again.

The dancer's hands were holding tightly to Alex's calfs to stop herself from going higher. But the chestnut=haired woman simply exhaled and climbed into Maggie's lap, her knees besides her hips. Maggie's hands found their home on Alex's lower back as they kissed once more.

Maggie nipped Alex's lower lip before trailing her mouth down her chin to her throat, tongue darting out to taste the pale skin. Alex breathed haphazardly through her nose, her hips rolling against the woman's abs. She felt her center clench around nothing and failed to cover her moan. Feeling Maggie's smile against her collarbone and her sprayed fingers under her sweater, Alex pulled back, her hands on Maggie's forearms. The brunette stopped immediately, taking a moment to breathe, her forehead against the tall girl's neck.

"You okay? Are we going too fast?" Maggie murmured, her lips finding the spot under Alex's ear.

The latter shook her head, literally dying in Maggie's arms. Was this even real? How could it feel so good yet when they had barely started? Alex tried to clear her head and caught Maggie's concerned eyes.

"I just...what happened to just being friends?" Alex mentally congratulated herself for being able to get the question out.

Maggie gulped. As confident she was with her mouth, she was a little less with her words. But God, she had tried tonight. She had tried so hard. She absentmindedly pulled the college girl closer, her long arms coming to rest around her shoulders. Usually when Maggie had something to say, she preferred space but right now, she couldn't get enough of Alex.

"What can I say? I couldn't resist you." Maggie said a bit cheekily but mostly truthfully.

Alex shook her head, hardly believing her even though she couldn't help but smile. Maggie frowned, squeezing the woman's hips reassuringly.

"From what you told me tonight, your job is really important to you and I don't want you to jeopardize that. Not for me. I wouldn't want you to do anything you'd regret." Alex admitted, her fingers playing with her dark hair.

It was Maggie's turn to shake her head, scoffing at herself.

"Alex, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Look, my job is important, that is true. Which is why I'll talk to my boss and let her know about the situation. But more than that, I couldn't waste my chance with you. You're amazing, Danvers. More than you think so. And I know it's hard to go for the things that has the potentiel to make us happy because then, we have something to lose you know...but we have to believe we deserve it. You make me believe I deserve it."

Alex swallowed the emotion and leaned down to peck Maggie's lips, seeing how much the girl made an effort to open up tonight.

"That was...convincing." she admitted with a smile, pecking her again. "It's a shame really because I had a solution for the 'we can't date clients' rule."

Maggie lifted an eyebrow at that and smirked.

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

Alex moved to get up despite Maggie's groan and took a few steps back, swaying her hips.

"I could have danced too."

Maggie's jaw fell as Alex smiled coyly, sexily at her. She took off her socks and the brunette laughed at her, catcalling her, but shut off when Alex slowly slid down her shorts, her long legs making Maggie almost drool.

Alex winked at her, feeling a burst of confidence. She felt so sexy under Maggie's eyes. It made her want to do things she never had the guts to do. And while, the silence was deafening her, making her wish for any music, lyrics came to Alex's mind. The rhythm didn't work perfectly but it explained how since she met Maggie, music had a new meaning. Maggie had been brave earlier and Alex decided to do the same as she softly sang the short verse.

 _"There's a song to ease your fear_  
_A song to take you far from here_  
_One for joy, one for desire, one for despair"_

Her shirt was halfway off but her smile full as Maggie looked at her with wide eyes, gawking at her. And then, the dancer was pouncing on her, throwing her back into the bed.

"Why was I the one singing when you're the one with the pretty voice?!" Maggie squeaked as she tickled Alex mercilessly.

Alex laughed and tried to cover her stomach but Maggie was relentless, the weight of the petite woman on her making it hard to move. The auburn-haired girl caught Maggie's wrists and pulled them up, now realizing how close their faces were.

"God, you're beautiful." Alex whispered so softly, she thought the woman hadn't heard her.

Maggie blushed and bit her lips, not quite believing the pretty girl under her.

"How come you're this confident already?" the brunette asked, dumbfounded.

Alex shrugged and let Maggie's wrists go, opting to push her hair away so she could see her gorgeous eyes.

"Because for once in my life, I'm sure of what I want." Alex confessed, trailing her nose down the dancer's. "And that is you, Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie's eyes fluttered closed at the words, at the touch and nearly whimpered as she leaned down to kiss Alex firmly on her mouth. Maggie's kisses were slow, warm but never lacking in it intensity. Alex's head was spinning, trying to keep up, trying to not get ahold of herself. Her hands were shaking so she brought them down the woman's legs, just behind her knees. Maggie pushed forward at that, lying completely over Alex's body, slipping a thigh between the eager girl's legs. Alex forced herself to breathe, parting her lips to deepen the kiss when Maggie pulled back, her strong arms on each side of the college girl's head.

The Latina smiled softly at her as if she was sharing a secret and slowly took off her tank top. Alex bit her cheek to not gasp at the move, at the flux of heat shooting down her core. She knew she was soaked but decided to ignore it to focus on the goddess in front of her. She reached forward but hesitated, until Maggie delicately grabbed her hand and put it on her own flexing abs.

Alex didn't understand why she was feeling the need to moan when she wasn't the one being touched but Maggie's half-closed lids and slightly open mouth made her want to scream. She traveled both of her palms upward, her somewhat calloused hands massaging and caressing the golden skin, following the constellation of beauty marks. They reached Maggie's breasts, her fingertips studying the shape with a light touch, causing the dancer's hips to rock into Alex's. _Oh yes, definitely gay,_ Alex thought.

The chestnut-haired woman dragged her thumbs' nails down the brown nipples to the hard peaks and Maggie let out a squeak, her brown eyes now as black as the night. There was something in them, a raging fire and Alex could tell that Maggie was doing her best to let her set the pace. She pushed herself off the bed and leaned forward, repeating her previous motion with her tongue. Truth be told, she wasn't even thinking, didn't even know what her next move was going to be. How come it felt this natural, when it was the first time she was touching a woman? Ever since she kissed Maggie, she had thought about it. Sex. With a girl. But it hadn't been concrete until right this moment.

Alex was amazed by the waves Maggie's body was creating, her chest heaving promptly right under her nose, breathing harshly. Alex took her damn sweet time, her teeth tugging lightly a soft hard bud and sucked it while she rolled the other one between her thumb and her index.

"Hmm, you're good at that, Danvers." Maggie breathed into Alex's ear, her own teeth sucking her pale neck. "But, I'm gonna take care of you, if that's okay?"

As much as Alex wanted to discover every inch of Maggie's body, she couldn't find it in herself to say no to that. The dancer tipped Alex's head backward, joining their mouth together. It was messy and wet and Alex couldn't get enough.

"I'm gonna need you to tell me if this is what you want, Alex." Maggie insisted, her face a few inches from hers.

Alex swallowed and nodded a couple of times, her lips itching to kiss the woman again.

"Yeah, yes. Please." she answered, her body feeling light and heavy at the same time.

Maggie's fingers slithered from her long hair to the end of her sweater, gently tugging it over Alex's head. Alex shivered, the cold air hitting her naked skin. She felt suddenly incredibly vulnerable, but Maggie lifted her chin so she could see her reassuring smile.

"Anybody ever told you that you look like an angel?" she asked her with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

The college girl shook her head and laughed, pushing lightly Maggie's shoulder and covering her mouth.

"Stop! You're an idiot." Alex replied before whining and complaining when Maggie licked her palm. "That's gross, Sawyer."

Maggie pushed Alex back on the bed, taking advantage of the moment to take off her sweatpants.

"What we're about to do is much more gross, Danvers. I don't know if you can take it." she teased the other girl.

Alex grabbed the brunette's boxer and tried to pull her closer but Maggie stayed back, her grin never leaving her face, her dimples popping proudly. The dancer hovered Alex's legs, her breath ghosting the pale skin, inhaling the sweet smell coming off the shaky girl's sex. She started kissing her thigh and Alex didn't know someone could kiss like that. With reverence in their tongue, with care in their lips, with pleasure in their crooked smile. But something was telling her that sex with Maggie Sawyer was a different experience altogether.

Her upped body jolted forward as if lightning had stuck her as she felt Maggie's flat tongue against her damp boyshort. It wasn't enough, but oh, it felt good. She laid back down and forced herself to breathe, Maggie's fingers trailing upward, beneath her underwear on her ass. She squeezed the flesh and Alex wondered if she should keep her mouth shut or let the whimpers out.

"Just relax, Alex. Don't think too much, just feel. I need to hear you, gorgeous. Let me know what feels good."

Alex half-nodded, half-shook her head, not even sure if she remembered what a sentence was.

"I...every...everything feels good right now."Alex stuttered and winced at her inability to talk properly when she felt Maggie's smile against her sex.

The brunette softly nibbled on her clit through her underwear and Alex let out a high-pitch cry, her hands hitting the bed and grasping the comforter. Maggie then sucked on it, soothing it as her fingers kept massaging her bottom.

Alex felt like she had dived into a pool. A warm, nearly burning pool and waves kept crashing against her pelvis while her breasts were freezing and the fresh air made her shiver. Maggie lifted her head and smiled at her, putting the shining moon to shame. She slipped her hands off, trailing her fingertips above the line of her boyshort instead, her thumb grazing the rough patch of hair beneath them.

"Can these come off?" the Latina asked softly, her eyes not expecting anything.

Alex could only nodded, her body pliant and trusting. Maggie kept looking at her face, making sure there wasn't any trace of discomfort as she slowly removed the last remaining and now ruined piece of clothe. She pulled back, sitting on her heels once it reached the college girl's knees, leaving a soft path behind her long legs with her fingers.

The breathy woman felt exposed and warm as Maggie dropped a small kiss on her ankle, throwing her underwear over her shoulder with a coy smile. Alex was used to rushed moments and fumbling hands and while the thought of a fast and rough orgasm with Maggie sounded exciting and hot, this right here, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Maggie crawled slowly over her more than ready body and hovered for a few seconds, letting her hips come into contact with the girl's beneath her. Alex inhaled sharply as Maggie's wet center rested above her own, her expert knee separating hers, rolling her pelvis in a slow sensual rhythm.

Alex closed her eyes at the feeling. She never felt this alive and this close to death before in her life. She felt Maggie's controlled breathing on her cheek and a lone finger leaving goosebumps between her breasts.

"There's so many things I want to do to you and with you." Maggie rasped in her ear, her teeth biting her neck, her tongue always following and her fingers massaging her scalp.

Maggie took a second to squeeze Alex's right breast and the chestnut-haired girl moaned, her legs opening themselves, letting the dancer settle between them.

"You're driving me crazy, Danvers." Maggie mumbled against Alex's throat, her thumb pushing her chin higher. "I want you so much that I don't know where to start."

Alex kept whimpering, her own hands not able to stay in place as they travelled from Maggie's shoulder blades to her arms, from her hips to her breasts. She wanted to reach every inch of her body, she wanted to feel her and to know her completely.

"But I do know that you're _gonna come_ many, many times tonight." Maggie finished against Alex's lips, her tongue slipping between them against her teeth. "If you let me."

Alex groaned against Maggie's hand that was between her collarbones, her tongue meeting Maggie's in a crashing battle. She had never liked much kisses with tongue in the past but the dancer's kisses were dizzying in an amazing way. And she could only wonder how it would feel if that talented tongue was inside her. Maggie was pulled back by the hands on the back of her neck. She blinked and bit her lip as Alex looked up at her with blown pupils and red mouth.

"So, you're gonna fuck my brain's out, Sawyer?" Alex bravely retorted with a tiny smirk at the corner of her lips. "Because I'm all for that."

Maggie shivered and shook her head, having not expected that answer from Alex. She bend down and kissed her once more, breaking off their smiles. Maggie left a thousand kisses on Alex's skin, following her shoulders, the contour of her breasts and the tip of her nipples, gently sucking them. She slid down her flat stomach and her hipbone until her nose slipped in the soft line of her groin, inhaling deeply. Alex didn't have time to feel self-conscious as Maggie looked up at her with a sweet smile but intense eyes.

"You smell so fucking good." she breathed out "I wonder if you taste just as much."

Alex's chest kept heaving, already mindfucked by the words leaving the beautiful woman's mouth. How would she survive the rest?

"Would you like that, Alex? Would you like my mouth on you?" Maggie asked like if she asked Alex what was the score on TV.

She knew that Maggie was waiting for her to answer. To be sure. But how Alex could tell her the truth without sounding desperate? She forced herself to take a deep breathe, focusing on Maggie's features. Her patient eyes, her understanding arched eyebrow, her sexy nose and the beauty mark on her jaw. Someday, Alex wanted to learn every lines of that perfect face so she could recreate it behind closed eyes. For now, Alex wanted that face between her legs.

"Yes." she said.

Maggie licked her lips at the confident response, her body struggling to not react to it. Alex watched her as she breathed slowly, her burning gaze slightly unfocused as her fingers seperated her glistening lips. She lowered her chin and didn't waste a second, her tongue darting out and swiping through her wet cunt.

"Oh!'' Alex moaned, tightening her grip on the sheets once more.

The dancer slowly spreaded her juices over her sex and without stopping, she reached out for Alex's hand, bringing it on her own head. Alex felt her insides melt as she moved both of her hands over Maggie's hair, moving them out of the way. Maggie kept avoiding her clit, circling around it lazily but with a twist of her tongue, she lapped directly at the sentitive bud of nerves and Alex couldn't help but tug on the brunette's hair, causing both woman to moan deeply.

God, feeling Maggie's moans resonating through her body was amazing and caused more juices to spurt into the Latina's mouth. Maggie welcomed it with her tongue and a groan of pleasure. Alex was so wet, Maggie's touch was getting slippery and it almost wasn't enough, but then she slipped her tongue through her entrance and her thumb took place on her clit, pushing it in tight circles. Alex didn't expected it to feel this good, this strong and before she knew it, she fell over the edge with a high pitch cry.  
Alex licked her lips, her mind dizzy as she felt Maggie running her tongue up and down her sex for a few seconds, dragging out the wave of pleasure before shifting away. Alex covered her face with her hands, embarassed, but moaned again when Maggie's wet mouth trapped her nipples between her teeth.

The flustered woman slowly recovered and turned around so she was facing the bed, groaning into the comforter. Maggie laughed softly, pushing away the long hair on her pale back. She sat back on Alex's pelvis, her fingertips tracing mindless pattern on her skin.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" Maggie asked, her lips on Alex's shoulder.

The college girl grumbled incoherently in her forearms before turning her head to the side.

"What's wrong?! I came, Maggie!" she whined.

Maggie frowned and smiled sweetly at the woman.

"I think that it was kind of the goal here." the dancer replied, softly pushing Alex's hair away so she could face her. "Not that it would have been a bad thing if you didn't."

Alex looked at her, not quite understanding and shook her head.

"But I came so fast. We barely started." she insisted in a small voice.

Maggie slightly slipped off Alex's body, remaining close with her knee on her back and supported her head on her hand. She sighed, still caressing Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Hey, there's no right amount of time for you to come. I wanted you to let go and you did. And it was so beautiful." Maggie reassured her with a sincere smile "If you're done for the night, that's okay but if not," she added with a smirk "you said it, we just started and we can keep going for as long as you'd like."

Alex couldn't help but smile and calm down as Maggie dropped sweet, then languid kisses down her neck, then her shoulder blades. She sighed approvingly until Maggie came to move. She opened her eyes abruptly and stopped the surprised woman with a hand on her hip. Alex forced herself to swallow, hoping that her hands would stop trembling for just a minute.

"Wait, shouldn't I...do...something for you?" Alex managed to ask, her eyes wide open, shy and worried that she wasn't doing something right.

She wanted to be confident, to be badass like Maggie had been, so she trailed down her hand inside the dancer's boxers, the material sticking to the hot and wet skin. Alex bit her lips, febrile at the idea of touching Maggie, of coating her fingers with her juices. It would be so different from the last time she had slipped her hand down somebody's briefs. She hoped she wouldn't suck at this because Maggie was obviously experienced and Alex was hopelessly not.

Alex's fingertips reached the neatly trimmed hair but then, Maggie stopped her, her hand above her own. For half a second, it send a jolt of heat in her body but then, she was embarrassed once more, feeling like she hadn't done the right thing again.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't ask, I...was that not what you wanted?" Alex rambled, apologetically.

Maggie breathed deeply, licking her lips and shook her head in an almost imperceptible way, trying to gather her thoughts. She finally looked at Alex, deep in her eyes.

"You're nervous. I can feel you trembling." Maggie declared softly "And I only want you to do something if that's truly what you want and not because you think you own me something."

Alex nodded, swallowing the tears and the mortification. How could Maggie read her so well?

"But I do want to touch you, to feel you. To make you feel just how you made me feel. I just...don't know if I'll be any good." Alex admitted, her eyes down.

Maggie lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Alex sighed in her mouth, trying to not melt further into the mattress. She hadn't expected the dancer to be this mindful, this soft, always making sure she was okay. That was why she wanted to touch Maggie. Because she liked the girl. A lot. Probably too much too soon, but she couldn't help it.

"Here, how about you just...explore..." Maggie offered, moving their hands slowly toward her drenched center "with no pressure, no expectation or a promise of an orgasm."

Alex's face remained close to the woman, her barely open dark eyes making her breathing tremble as her guided fingers felt the sweet and warm liquid pooling over her whole sex. Alex couldn't help but moan at the feeling, satisfied and relieved that she was enjoying this. And that Maggie was just as affected as her. This was incredibly intimate and Alex felt lucky that she got to be there with Maggie, to watch her face relax, to watch her frown, trying to stay in control. Alex licked her lips, making it her mission to make Maggie come.

The college girl kept twirling her lone finger down her lips to her entrance, gathering and spreading the juices, always, to the point that Maggie's breath hitched and her hips twitched under her light ministrations.

"I could do this forever." Alex admitted with a small laugh.

Maggie's laugh was shorter, more like a squeak as she shook her head, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Not sure I would survive that, Danvers." she mumbled against Alex's lips.

Alex laughed once more, feeling confident all of the sudden. She felt Maggie's grip loosen on her hand to grasp her elbow instead. Alex readjusted herself, her long finger travelling up Maggie's center once more, finally finding her clit. She twisted her wrist in the restraint boxers, pressing and circling the bundle of nerves with the pad of her middle finger, causing Maggie to exhale deeply, relieved.

"Is this okay? You like that?" Alex whispered, the rest of her body barely moving, focusing on the task at hand.

Maggie nodded slowly, moving her knee up to give Alex more space to work with. Alex swallowed at the movement, her finger going up and down from Maggie's clit to her entrance, in a regular rhythm.

"You're great, Alex. You're doing good." the brunette assured her.

Alex bend down, taking Maggie's lips between hers into a slow and wet kiss, her mouth still tasting like her cum. She finally slipped her finger in Maggie's sex, marvelling at the feeling and the sharp breath of the girl beneath her. She gently pumped in and out until Alex felt Maggie's lips moving haphazardly against her own as if she was trying to say something but didn't dare to.

"What is it? Tell me what you want. Please." Alex murmured against Maggie's chin, dropping her mouth against her swallowing throat, licking and tasting the skin there.

"I just need more of you." Maggie put her hand on Alex's once more, her fingers joining her wet digit. She curled them around around her index and middle finger and pushed them toward her entrance "I need you to fill me."

Alex exhaled loudly, curling her fingers like Maggie showed her and entering her once more. She felt her inner walls and dragged her fingertips against them, the dancer moaning softly beneath her lips.

"Yes, just like that gorgeous." Maggie praised, her voice scratched and almost high. "You're doing good."

The now proud woman smiled and sucked on Maggie's neck, her tongue never far behind as she pressed harder and pulled slower, her hand following her movement, her whole arm thrusting into her. Maggie groaned lowly, her hips meeting Alex's fingers with barely control wanton. The heel of the college girl's hand reached Maggie's clit and moved accordingly into it, matching the rhythm of her fingers.

Maggie cried out softly and Alex bit down on the brunette's pulse point, feeling her own body wakening and burning against the sweaty one beneath her. She felt herself and Maggie being impossibly wet, clenching against nothing while the dancer's pulled her in deeper, her walls fluttering against her fingers.

Alex wasn't breathing properly and neither was Maggie as the college girl trailed her tongue down her chest to the side of her breasts, nibbling on the skin until she reached her incredibly hard nipple. The tip of her tongue played with it, flickering it while Maggie was rocking her hand with complete abandon, her left hand firm on her buttock. Alex dugged her fingers further at that, slipping her thumb on Maggie's clit instead, drawing wild rough circles on it. She could feel _it_. Her walls were tightening their grip around her fingers, Maggie's back arching off the back, the air being sucked off her lungs. This was it.

Alex lifted her head, wanting to watch Maggie as she came, a silent cry falling out of her perfect open lips, her hips barely slowing down as her inner walls begged her to stay, then to stop. The whole room fell into a half-dizzying, half-calming quiet, the echo of their ragged breaths making Alex's head spin and body tingle, her fingers slowly coming to a stop.

They took a moment to simply looking at each other with soft smiles and vulnerable eyes. Maggie shook her head adorably and Alex didn't move, her hand still between the woman's legs, wishing to stay there forever.

"See, you had nothing to worry about, Danvers." Maggie breathed out against her neck, moaning softly as Alex finally retrieved her hand.

She looked at her coated fingers, fascinated by the light liquid, the sweet smell making her eyes rolled at the back of her head. She surprised herself by leaning forward, carefully covering her digits with her lips. She moaned loudly at the unique taste and sucked her fingers, pulling them completely her in mouth, her tongue licking the juices off excitedly.

Alex finally opened her eyes and met Maggie's black orbs, the woman looking at her with bewilderment. She lurched forward, grabbing Alex's fingers between her own before connecting their mouths together, crying in each other's mouth at the intensity of it all. Alex's pelvis shifted forward on their accord, humping the bed and felt slightly embarassed.

In one swift move, Maggie was back on Alex's hips, her hands slipping between the comforter and Alex's body to grab her breasts, her mouth latching at the pale skin.

"Is this okay?" Maggie grumbled against her spine, kissing her thoroughly.

Alex whimpered and nodded, her face buried into the sheets. She felt Maggie's fingers leave her nipple and cried out until they were in her hair, softly pulling her head to the side.

"Shh, breathe baby." Maggie advised her, her teeth biting and sucking her lobe.

The panting woman tried to gather her thoughts, feeling her sex pulsating around nothing, not quite believing she wanted to beg Maggie to do something about it.

"What...what about you? What can I do for you?" Alex managed to reply, pushing her ass up in the air, meeting Maggie's wet center.

They both moaned at the contact and Maggie smirked against her head.

"You're already doing it, gorgeous."

Alex shifted, slightly lifting herself off the bed, allowing Maggie to slip a hand between her legs, her fingers immediately finding and entering her wet cunt. Both women rolled their hips together and Maggie readjusted herself, parting her own lips so her clit was pressed against Alex's toned behind.

Their whimpers drove each other crazy, making their movement clumsy. They both stopped for a few seconds to breathe and to calm their hearts. Alex licked her lips, feeling Maggie's mouth on her neck and forced herself to stay strong, her forearms flat against the mattress to support herself and Maggie. Their rushed movements had reminded her of the Latina's dance on the stage and her mind had lost it.

The dancer's left fingers were still pulling and twisting her nipple, drawing Alex back in the moment, pushing her hips against Maggie's wet cunt. The woman soughed at that, moving her hand once more, both moving slowly and less messily than before. But just like a few minutes ago, the urge to make the other come was making them lose control. Their bodies inevitably fell into a frenetic rhythm, Maggie thrusting hard into Alex, the woman rolling her hips wildly.

Alex fell into the bed, her forearms burning and failing her but wailed when Maggie followed the movement, her hand still, encouraging Alex to rock into it, pushing onto her fingers harder and faster, her sensitive clit rubbing against Maggie's palm. Her sight went black as a thunder of pure pleasure cursed through her body, making her lose her breath for a half a second, before she cried out Maggie's name, barely recognizing her high and broken voice. She felt the woman on top of her sagged against her and Maggie groaned lowly, then let out a softer cry, their pelvises slowing their course.

They stayed still for a moment, both breathing deeply until Maggie nuzzled Alex's neck and carefully rolled them so she was hugging Alex from behind. The college girl remained with her eyes closed, blissed by the night and wondering what would happen from now on. Was this it? A one time thing? God, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Maggie yet. Maybe not ever.

The dancer noticed a lone tear falling onto her nose, startling her. She lifted her head, seeing Alex's half-content and half-sad smile. She wiped the girl's tears until she dared to open her eyes.

"Hey you, are you okay?" Maggie asked, frowning at the beautiful girl. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I wasn't too rough?"

Alex laughed wetly and shook her head, lifting a hand up to caress Maggie's cheek. The brunette kissed her palm and smiled at her, waiting patiently.

"No, Mags, you were perfect. I just...nobody took care of me like that before. Nobody made me cum like that before." Alex admitted, biting her lower lip. "I'm just happy."

Alex didn't understand why Maggie was looking at her as if she was precious, but she liked it. She loved it.

"It's what you deserves, Danvers." the dancer replied with a kiss.

The auburn-haired woman shrugged and nodded, not quite believing her but wanting to.

"You too, Sawyer." Alex retorted, her fingers still playing with her silk hair. "Always."

Both women smiled at each other, caressing lightly their skin until Maggie tilted her head to the side.

"There's something else on your mind," she observed "what is it?"

Alex shook her head briefly, looking away but Maggie leaned down her chin on the other girl's arm, her lips on a small scar. Alex decided to take a leap of faith, convinced that surely Maggie wasn't like this with all the girls.

"So, now what?" she asked and winced at how vague the question was.

Maggie snorted and moved, so she laid her head on Alex's stomach.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked back carefully.

Alex took a deep breath, her fingers reaching out to push Maggie's hair away from her brown eyes.

"I mean, this is college and I know people experiment and stuff, but I...I don't, I..." she rambled before stopping, huffing frustratingly. "I like you, Sawyer. A lot. So, my question is, will I see you again?"

The sudden brave girl stayed still, not even knowing what came over her. Maybe it was Maggie's smile or the specks of gold in her forever understanding eyes, but she felt special under their scrutiny and she could only bet that Maggie was too.

"Oh, Alex," Maggie started, her fingertips finding the woman's heartbeat, "you're not even gonna leave this bed tonight. And tomorrow morning, or should I say in a couple of hours, I'm going to make you some pancakes. So, you're not getting rid of me."

Alex's smile was blinding but she downplayed it, gasping.

"Pancakes?! Oh, man. Will you marry me, please?" she laughed, grabbing Maggie's hand.

Maggie laughed, kissing her stomach briefly, taking a second to breathe her in.

"Sure, Danvers. Let's just not tell the kids how we met, okay?" she replied with a smirk and arched eyebrow.

Alex squinted at her and shook her head. 

"It's probably for the best, yes." Alex said, bending down as Maggie leaned in for a kiss.

Maggie's lips left her wondering how it was even possible to be this happy. She would have to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter but of course, as always, I have a hard time letting a story go, so, I'd be open to add something in the future so feel free to leave prompts or comments if that's something you'd be interested in. And tell me what you thought of this chapter!  
> Thank you all for reading this fic that started as a silly fantasy but became a whole thing xx


End file.
